


We're going to make it through this

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Arranged Marriage, King Bartholomew, M/M, Omega Castiel, Prince Castiel, Short, Soldier Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged Marriage AU with Prince Castiel and soldier Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You doing okay, Sir?" Dean muttered into Castiel's ear from behind, injecting as much venom into the words as possible, but the omega didn't respond. When Dean reached up to touch his shoulder, the smaller man took a small step away, not out of reach or anything, but still enough for Dean to get the silent message. _Don't touch_. 

"Let's just get this over with," Castiel grit out. Dean's eyebrows furrowed at the odd remark; hadn't he been the one to demand this? Hadn't it been at his command that Dean had been pulled away from his regimen and stuffed into this monkey suit for this circus act? 

Castiel stepped up to the closed double doors and motioned for Dean to step up next to him. Just beyond the door, Dean could hear someone with a deep, booming voice speaking. He tried to make out individual words, but the solid oak doors muffled the voice too much. 

His attention was drawn back to Castiel when the omega slid his arm through Dean's, his hand resting casually on Dean's forearm. Even through the layers of his uniform, the contact felt like a hot brand against Dean's skin. Castiel nodded at the doormen, and they reached forward to grasp the polished gold handles. 

"One second!" Dean suddenly said. He pulled his arm away and reached up to straighten the omega's bow tie. He could feel the man's startled eyes on his face, and he tried to fight the smirk that threatened to rise on his lips. "That should just about do it." He muttered after a second. "Wanna look good for the cameras, right?" 

He smiled mockingly at Cas, who still looked slightly shocked, whether because Dean had the audacity to touch him without asking or because he was used to being obeyed without question, Dean couldn't tell. Cas cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, before nodding at the doormen again. 

As the double doors swung inward, he grabbed Dean's arm again and plastered a wide gummy smile across his face, his eyes scrunching up at the corners as his nose wrinkled up. Dean had only just met this man moments before, and when he had, he'd been determined to hate him. But if the little flip his stomach gave at the omega's adorable smile was any indication, he could already tell that he was going to be in deep trouble.

His attention was drawn down to the ballroom floor when King Bartholomew announced with a wide sweep of his hand, "May I present, my son, the Crown Prince Castiel Novak, and his betrothed, Sergeant Dean Winchester!"

Dean barely remembered to smile as they began to slowly descend the grand staircase arm in arm, the multiple camera flashes nearly blinding. Cas's grip on Dean's arm tightened, and the alpha's hand automatically reached up to cover Castiel's hand in a reassuring gesture. He didn't investigate the motives behind the action, whether it was a soldier's instinct to protect his crown prince or an alpha's instinct to support his omega, but he knew it had been the right thing to do when Cas's hand relaxed under his. 

And in that instant, he understood the omega more clearly than he'd ever understood anyone before. His first impression had been wrong; Cas wasn't a spoiled brat demanding that a strong alpha be obtained for him to mate with. He was scared and alone and probably wanted nothing to do with this, just like Dean. The alpha felt his heart break for the small omega, and he determined right there that he would do this. He wouldn't make it any harder on the omega than it had to be. He would be a good alpha for Cas.

Dean glanced down at the omega and smiled warmly, his eyes conveying the silent promise. _We're going to make it through this._ Cas's responding smile was hesitant, unsure and afraid, but it was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas receives bad news; Dean receives an unusual offer.

Castiel glanced up from the book in his lap, immediately straightening up when he saw the alpha guardsman approaching. 

“Prince Castiel, your father wishes for you to join him in his office.” The guard announced, no hesitation in his tone. Cas sighed and set the book aside as he stood to follow the guard down from the loft. Damn, if the guard found him, that meant that he’d have to find a new hiding spot. The hay bail in the corner of the loft above the horse barn had been perfect, secluded, quiet, removed from the rest of the castle. Castiel momentarily mourned its loss and then tried to think of new hiding places as he followed the guard towards the castle. 

It was a distraction technique, he knew that; simply a way for him to avoid thinking about the impromptu appointment with Bartholomew. He tried not to think about the huge office with the multitude of bookshelves and stuffy furniture and the imposing throne behind the large desk. He hadn’t been called into Bartholomew’s office since before he’d presented as an omega two years before. The fact that Bartholomew was calling him in now was…worrisome. Despite his best efforts, the omega found himself growing anxious. 

As they drew nearer to Bartholomew’s office, Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his throat. He was sure all the guards could hear it as he moved past them; they could probably scent the fear on him. Well, of course they could! They were alphas. Alphas, simply by physical design, were sharper than any other gender. As such, they were often the considered to be the best of the best, the highest on the evolutionary chain, and many of them believed that because they were the best, they could do or take whatever they wanted. He’d heard so many stories about the terrible things that happened to omega and beta maids and servants in these same halls at the hands of entitled alphas, things that others turned a blind eye and deaf ear to in hopes that they wouldn’t be next. Hopefully his position would spare him from any such treatment, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

_Don’t slow down. Don’t look them in the eye._ He kept his head down as he walked, quickening his pace the tiniest bit. When he reached the large oak doors for Bartholomew’s office, he didn’t even have to knock before one of the doors was swinging inward. 

“Come in, Castiel.” Bartholomew called, and Castiel drew a deep breath, his eyes sliding shut as he took a moment to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen, and then he opened his eyes and stepped inside. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to the desk, or more accurately, the people around it. It was not just his father there, but also his mother, Zachariah, and Joshua. He actually spared a small smile for Joshua; he’d always liked the older man who served as his father’s religious counsellor and confidante. Castiel himself had spoken with Joshua on multiple occasions for guidance and reassurance, especially in those months immediately after he’d presented. 

The smile fell from his face when his eyes flitted onto Zachariah. Unlike Joshua, Castiel felt nothing fond for this old man. All Castiel could see when he looked at him was Gabriel, and he immediately felt the hatred begin to rise up again. No, not now. Now was not the time for that. 

His eyes moved onto his mother next and he searched her face for some kind of clue as to why he was here, but her expression was blank and impassive as ever. 

“Sit.” Bartholomew’s tone left no room for disobedience as he pointed at the chair next to Naomi, so Castiel moved to the chair and settled into it, his movements graceful and practiced as he crossed his legs at the ankle and folded his slim hands in his lap. He looked down at them as he waited for further instruction. 

“Castiel, as you know, we are coming up on your eighteenth birthday soon.” Bartholomew began, and Castiel wanted to roll his eyes. Right, like he didn’t know exactly how old he was, like he wasn’t counting down the days until the end of his life forever. He said nothing, though. Balthazar wouldn’t allow any sort of interruption or disrespect from any child, but especially not an omega. 

“Usually, the eighteenth birthday is when the royal son announces his future intent for the crown.” Bartholomew paused, weighing his next words. “However, we have come upon a…dilemma.” Castiel’s eyes slid shut. He knew exactly what the dilemma was. 

“The king of the country must always be an alpha male.” Balthazar didn’t finish the sentence, but he didn’t have to. Castiel knew how it ended. _You aren’t an alpha._ It was like the punchline to a bad joke. “Because of your…presentation, you will not be able to serve as king. This would usually mean the end of our family line on the throne.” 

Castiel could feel the harsh disappointment in the words. He’d been the first male in his family to present as an omega in over two hundred years; it had been quite the blow to his father, especially after Michael’s and Lucifer’s deaths. He wished again that he’d presented differently. Maybe if he’d acted more alpha-like, taken control more, shown more interest in participating in battles instead of reading about them... 

“However, we have found a way to rectify the situation.” 

Castiel’s head slowly lifted at those words. They sounded ominous, threatening, and he could feel the ball of tension in his stomach growing tighter. Rectify… so now he was something that needed to be rectified.

“Zachariah and I have found a clause in one of the laws that allows a family to maintain control of the crown if a suitable alpha, one deemed worthy of leading the country, is presented to mate with the omega.” Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed. Mate…what a nice way of phrasing it. So much pleasanter than saying that he was being sold off to some knothead alpha in exchange for the crown so that his family wouldn’t be completely removed from the royal line.

He couldn’t seem to stop his question. “Has a suitable alpha been found?” 

Instead of looking upset at the interruption, he seemed pleased at Castiel’s interest. He nodded and pulled a picture from his desk to pass across to Castiel, who took it with trembling fingers. It was a simple headshot, and it hadn’t been taken with the best quality camera or in the best lighting. But even with the dull lighting and fuzzy quality, the man’s green eyes glowed brilliantly. They were bright and passionate and hard around the edges, typical alpha eyes. Castiel didn’t want to see any more. He flipped it over, cutting off his view of the bright green eyes, and handed it to Zachariah. 

“Why him?” He asked. He didn’t ask his name or where he was from or what he was like. That was insignificant information. He needed to know what about this man had led his father and Zachariah, the two alphas in Castiel’s life that he was the most afraid of, to agree on this one man.

Zachariah finally spoke up. “Sergeant Winchester recently came to our attention when he led a troop of one hundred fifty men into one of our border cities that had been taken by Chaos. Over the course of two days, he retook the city and managed to only lose three soldiers while doing so. His military prowess is probably a result of his background,” Zachariah turned back to Bartholomew, “All soldiers. The whole lot of them. For as long as your line has been on the throne, theirs has been fighting for it.” 

“We could play that up when we announce them.” Bartholomew suddenly suggested, his face brightening. His tone was mocking as he said, “Serve the throne faithfully, and you too could have one of your descendants sitting on it someday.” He pointed at Zachariah, who laughed and nodded. God, Castiel hated alphas. 

“So is that it? His military victories?” Castiel wondered, and Zachariah looked back to him, annoyance clear on his face. 

“Honestly, Castiel, you’re acting like this is some great inconvenience. You should be grateful to do this for your father. After what you’ve done to the family line, an arranged marriage is the least you could do to atone.” Castiel bit back his growl, his face turning stony. “And look how handsome he is!” Zachariah shoved the picture back toward Castiel, but the omega didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking down at it. 

Zachariah didn’t notice because he’d already turned back to Bartholomew. “Even I’ll admit that he’s a good looking one. Hell, I’d turn for him!” He joked. Castiel fumed internally. _That’s because you’ll fuck anything that moves, Dickface._

Castiel’s eyes slid over to meet Joshua’s, and he saw the sympathy there. He smiled weakly before looking back at his father. “When will the mating be?”

“We’ll announce it next month at your eighteenth birthday party, and then see how things progress from there.” Bartholomew decided. Castiel nodded his agreement. 

“May I be excused?” He asked, and Bartholomew nodded. Castiel stood, taking a moment to nod at each of the people in the room, before rushing toward the doors. He’d almost made it out when he heard Naomi call from behind him, “I’ll come with you, Castiel.” His eyes slid shut as he waited for Naomi to catch up. Just what he needed; another lecture about loyalty and duty and the omega’s responsibility. 

He allowed Naomi to pass him and then followed her out into the hall. Just before the door closed, he heard Bartholomew say, “Honestly, I think with all of the war we’ve had going on, it’ll be good for the people to have something to celebrate.” Right, because the marriage of a young boy whom they’d never even seen before would absolutely allay any fear or sadness. 

Castiel and Naomi didn’t speak as they walked together toward his suite of rooms. He’d been taught from an early age to not speak in front of the help unless it was absolutely necessary. Once they were safely behind the closed doors of his sitting room, Naomi pulled Castiel over to one of the couches and had him sit next to her. To an outsider, she would have appeared completely calm and at ease, but to Castiel, it was obvious that she was nervous about whatever she had to say.

She took a deep breath before looking at him. “I know this may seem unfair. And I know you’re afraid. I was too before I met your father. But Bartholomew’s been very good to me. He’s taken care of me, of our children as best he could, and he’s still taking care of you. He just wants what’s best for you.” 

Castiel wanted to argue with her, to yell that no, Bartholomew wasn’t taking care of him; he was taking care of his crown. But he remained silent. 

“And there are so many advantages to being mated. You’ll finally have an alpha to help you through your heats, someone to provide for you physically and materially.” She pointed out, and Castiel nearly rolled his eyes. He didn’t need an alpha to help him through his heats; he was making it just fine on his own…sort of. He almost asked her about whether the alpha would be able to provide emotionally, but he already knew the answer.

“I understand, mother.” He assured her, his smile tight. “Just spread my legs when the time is right and stay out of the way otherwise.” Naomi rolled her eyes, her expressionless mask finally slipping away. 

“Your tongue is going to get you in trouble.” She muttered as she stood. She patted his shoulder before heading for the door. “And you might want to try the little alcove at the top of the astronomy tower; no one ever goes up there.” 

Castiel smiled ruefully, but she was already gone. 

\---------------------------

“Dean?” Benny called as he stuck his head into the room. Dean looked up and smiled at the other alpha. 

“What’s up?” 

“Bobby wants you in his office.” Benny said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. 

“Okay. Tell him I’ll be there in a second.” Dean said, looking back down at his letter. 

“ _Now_ , Dean. We have company that you don’t want to keep waiting.” Benny muttered just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean’s eyebrows rose, but he said nothing more as he stood and tucked the letter away in his pocket for later. 

“Everything look good?” He asked as he passed Benny, and the other alpha rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Princess. Everything looks great. Now get your ass over there before Bobby kills us both.” 

Dean hurried to Bobby’s office, pausing for a moment just outside the door to collect himself before he knocked and let himself in. 

“There you are, ya idjit.” Bobby muttered. He jerked his head toward the other person in the room. “You have a visitor.” Dean’s attention was immediately drawn to the old man sitting in the rickety chair in front of Bobby’s desk. The older man slowly stood and turned around to face Dean, his face spread into a sickening smile.

“Dean Winchester, I presume?” The man greeted. Dean immediately reached up to salute the man, but the man shook his head. “No, we don’t need any of that here; we’re all friends.” He extended his hand toward Dean instead. “My name is Zachariah.” 

Dean took the offered hand, trying not to grimace at the clamminess of the older man’s skin against his. 

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” He lied, and Zachariah’s smile widened.

“How very diplomatic of you.” Zachariah murmured, and Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Diplomatic? Zachariah began to explain. “You obviously don’t know who I am or what I do. All you know is that you were pulled from whatever you were doing to meet with me, a complete stranger who obviously makes your commanding officer feel uncomfortable.” He gestured toward Bobby, who stiffened even more at the attention. “You could have become hostile, given the circumstances. It would have been understandable if you had. And yet, you chose the diplomatic route. Why?” 

“Because you’re obviously someone important, and I don’t want to cause any trouble for Sergeant Singer.” Dean replied honestly. Zachariah nodded, his expression pensive. 

“Do you often put the welfare of others above your personal preferences?” Zachariah wondered, and Dean shrugged. 

“Part of being a soldier.” 

“Interesting.” Zachariah murmured. He suddenly gestured toward the other empty chair. “Have a seat, please.” Dean’s eyes flicked toward Bobby, who nodded his assent, before he took the chair. 

“Dean, what are your plans for after this?” Zachariah asked as he settled his exorbitant form into the other chair. 

Dean’s eyebrow arched. “Lunch?” 

Zachariah chuckled. “You have a sense of humor. Good.” His face turned serious again. “No, what are your plans for after your tour has ended.”

“Another tour.” Dean answered automatically. 

“Ah, so you’re going the career route. Makes sense, given your familial background.” Zachariah muttered almost to himself. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. What the hell did this guy know about his background? Zachariah suddenly looked up at him. “Why?” 

“Why?” Dean echoed, slightly confused. 

“Why did you become a soldier?” Zachariah asked. Dean tensed as he thought about the answer for several moments. He finally found the right words. 

“At first, I joined because it was the thing to do. My father had been in military, as had my grandfathers on both sides. But now, I’m here because I like serving the people. I feel like I’m actually making a difference in peoples’ lives.” 

Silence reigned for several seconds before Zachariah spoke again. “What if I were to offer you a different career path? One where you could still serve your country and its people, but on a much larger scale?” 

Dean’s mouth tightened suspiciously. What the hell was this guy getting at? 

“Hear me out completely before you answer.” Zachariah asked, and Dean nodded. Zachariah drew a deep breath, obviously searching for the right words. “As you know, the country is currently ruled by Bartholomew Novak. He is the fifth generation Novak to sit on the throne.” Dean nodded, but remained silent. 

“I am his chief counselor.” Zachariah explained. Once he’d said it, Dean remembered that he had seen the older man, standing behind Bartholomew in newscasts and photoshoots. What the fuck was the king’s chief counselor doing talking to a solider like him? 

“I don’t know how much you know about the royal family. You may remember that there were three sons.” Zachariah reminded, and Dean nodded. There had been Lucifer, Michael, and a third son that Dean couldn’t remember the name of. 

“Two of them died a few years ago.” Dean recalled, and Zachariah nodded somberly. 

“Yes, Lucifer and Michael were killed in the same battle, three years ago.” Zachariah’s tone was sorrowful. “Which only left the youngest son, Castiel.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. He remembered hearing about the other son, the last hope for the Novak line, the need for him to present as an alpha in order for the Novak’s to maintain their claim on the throne. But he hadn’t. Dean suddenly had an idea of where this was going, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Zachariah held up a hand. “Wait until I’m finished, Dean.” 

The alpha in Dean snarled against the condescending command, but the soldier in him immediately yielded. He kept his face blank as Zachariah continued. 

“Castiel is fast approaching his eighteenth birthday, the birthday when an alpha son would usually declare his intent for the crown. Because Castiel is an omega, he cannot lay any such claim.” Zachariah explained. “This would mean the end of the Novak line. However, we have found a law that would allow for Castiel to remain in the royal line should he marry an alpha that had been deemed worthy for the crown.” 

Dean couldn’t listen anymore. He shook his head and stood. “I’m not your guy.”

Annoyance flashed across the older alpha’s face, but he quickly reined it in. 

“Dean, sit down. I’m not done talking.”

“Well, I’m done listening.” Dean muttered and turned to walk away, but Zachariah’s next words stopped him cold. 

“Think of your family, Dean. Your little brother Sam.” 

Dean spun around to face him again. “You leave them the fuck out of this, especially him.” He growled. 

“I was just going to say, think of all the good you could do for them. You could finally afford to send Sam to a nice school, one where he would excel even more. You could take care of your mother and father, maybe put them up in a nice house.” Zachariah suggested, his eyes calculating. Dean stopped short. Zachariah had a point. “And think; you would get to be king! You would be able to do so much good for the people, so much more than a lowly soldier ever could.” 

But Dean knew that he could also do so much bad. How many times had he done something, well-intentioned and noble, only to have it blow up in his face? He couldn’t be kin, not when there were so many lives at stake. He shook his head again, his eyes lifting to Zachariah’s. 

“I can’t.” He murmured. 

Zachariah’s expression fell flat, his bulging eyes turning hard and cruel. “You can, and you will. This is no longer an offer or a request; this is a command, a command that can only be escaped by your abandoning your position. And do you know what happens to the families of soldiers who abandon their position?” 

Dean felt like he’d been punched. Those families were either imprisoned or killed, made an example of. Dean’s alpha roared against the thought of any harm coming to his family, and his eyes turned a deep blood red as his lips curled back in a snarl. Bobby immediately stood, ready to restrain the younger soldier, but Zachariah looked bored as ever. 

That made Dean want to kill him even more, maybe stab him right through his toad face, but Dean somehow maintained control. He took several deep breaths before his red eyes flickered back to Zachariah’s toad-like face. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he collected himself. 

“I accept your offer.” He bit out. Zachariah’s face spread into a wide smile. 

“Excellent. The announcement will be on Prince Castiel’s birthday in two and a half weeks. You will be given leave to return home to spend time with your family and prepare for the months ahead.” Zachariah informed him. His eyes glinted dangerously as he warned Dean, “Don’t try to run away or leave. We will find you and your family, and we will make you all pay.” 

And then he was gone with a promise to be in touch with further instructions soon, leaving Dean alone with Bobby.

“What the hell, Bobby?” He muttered as he dropped his head into his hands. 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, at least I’ll finally be getting a decent king out of this.” Bobby offered. Dean simply glared at him. 

\-------------------

Two and a half weeks later, Dean arrived at the palace with his family in tow. The long black car that had picked them up from the airport pulled to a slow stop in front of the palace steps, and a guard immediately opened the back door for them. As they each stepped out, their eyes widened at the opulence of the building before them. 

“Dude, you’re going to live here?” Sam muttered, and Dean nodded. 

“I guess so.” 

“Beautiful,” Mary breathed softly. 

“Just wait until you see the inside.” A voice called from above them, and they all looked up to find Zachariah waiting at the top of the steps. He walked down to meet them, his smile wide and welcoming. 

“I’m so glad to see you’ve all arrived safely.” Zachariah said as he shook each of their hands in turn. Dean didn’t miss the double meaning, and he fought to contain his glare. He hadn’t told his family about the threats, only that he’d been offered to mate the prince and accepted. 

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Mary enthused. Zachariah obviously looked taken aback that the omega would address him before the alpha, and Dean smirked.

“I’m sure you’re all tired from your journey. So, for right now, feel free to rest up. The party doesn’t start until seven, and someone will come fetch you then.” He snapped his fingers, and two servants stepped forward. “These are Inaias and Hael.” They each bowed toward the family. “They’ll be taking care of you while you’re here.” He turned to the servants. “Show them to their rooms.” 

Inaias and Hael turned to lead the family away, but Dean didn’t move. “When will I be meeting the prince?” He asked Zachariah. The older alpha’s eyes narrowed.

“Prince Castiel has much to do in preparation for the celebration this evening.”

“So will I meet him before the party?” Dean persisted, taking smug satisfaction from the way Zachariah’s face darkened. 

“Yes, but not right now. Now, if you will please allow Hael and Inaias to show you to your rooms.” He gestured toward the waiting servants, and Dean finally moved to follow. 

As he trailed the rest of his family up the front steps, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched. He glanced around, trying to find the onlooker, but all he found were Zachariah and the guardsmen at the top of the stairs. He didn’t look up toward the castle; if he had, he may have noticed the bright blue eyes studying him from the darkness of a third floor bedroom. 

\------------

Castiel allowed the curtains to fall back into place with a sigh. So he’d arrived. He looked…not like what Castiel had expected. He turned back around to find Anna standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. 

“He’s very handsome!” She exclaimed, and Castiel nodded. 

“He is, indeed.” He murmured. He didn’t bother adding his follow-up thought, that it wouldn’t matter how handsome Dean was when he was using him, treating him like property to be dominated in the bed chamber. Cas would still hate him, handsome or not. He offered up a small smile to his handmaid. “Come on, let’s get started.” 

\--------------

Dean paced the small back hall, his stomach a ball of nerves. He was supposed to be escorting the prince out to the main ballroom in mere moments, but he still hadn’t met the elusive omega. His impatience only added to his mounting annoyance with the prince.

“Where is he?” He practically snarled at Hael. She simply shrugged. Dean kept pacing and muttering to himself. “Entitled princess thinks the world runs on his personal timepiece.”

“Not the world, just my birthday party.” Someone announced from the doorway, and Dean spun around to find the omega prince standing there. His eyes widened the slightest bit and his mouth hung open for a brief second. Holy shit, the prince was gorgeous. Dean swallowed nervously, his eyes skimming over the prince’s features, but then he saw the annoyed set of the prince’s jaw, and he was suddenly reminded that he was annoyed too.

“Highness, so glad you could grace me with your presence.” He muttered sardonically, bowing low in a mocking gesture. When he stood straight again, he found that Castiel’s features had pinched even tighter. Good. 

Castiel looked to Hael with a small smile. “Hael, you are excused for the evening.” The servant smiled gratefully and curtsied before hurrying away. 

“Where is she going?” Dean wondered as she practically jogged toward the doorway. 

“Her alpha works in the stables.” Castiel explained simply. He moved toward the door, leaving Dean to follow. His spine was ramrod straight, his entire bearing tense. 

Dean couldn’t help himself. “You doing okay, Sir?” 

Castiel didn’t respond; he couldn’t. But the truth was still there, resilient and intrusive in the back of his mind. He would never be _okay_ again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the locked door, Castiel slid down to the floor and dropped his head into his hands. He rubbed at the spot where Dean had kissed his cheek, his heart skipping with the memory of those chapped lips pressed against his smooth skin that remained warm under his hand. He finally allowed the wide grin that he’d been fighting all afternoon to spread across his face. Dean was…different, but a good kind of different, the kind of different that Castiel needed more of.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were avoiding me.” 

The voice came so suddenly, without the forewarning of footsteps on the stairs or opening of doors, that Castiel nearly fell from his perch in the rafters of the astronomy tower. After settling his heart rate and ensuring that he was, in fact, still secure in his position, he glanced down to find Dean standing below him.

“Sergeant Winchester. You startled me,” he explained lamely. 

A smug grin crossed the soldier’s face. “Sorry, Majesty.” 

“You don’t seem sorry. What if I had fallen?” Castiel asked accusingly, then immediately bit his tongue. God, what was with this man? He could never seem to control his mouth around him. Naomi had been right; his tongue would be the death of him. He’d already been too forward with the soldier when they met the other night, and it didn’t seem like he would be doing any better with this meeting.

Dean shrugged. “I would’ve caught you,” he stated simply. Castiel arched an eyebrow.

“Really?” 

Dean smirked. “What, don’t you think I can do it?” He goaded. The prince’s silence answered for him. Dean held out his arms, drawing Castiel’s attention to them. “Come on. I promise I won’t drop you.” 

Castiel offered a weak smile. “I’d really rather not.” It wasn’t that he didn’t think Dean could do it. Oh no, he believed that perfectly well. The man’s arms were muscled yet sinewy, and Castiel found himself wondering what they would feel like wrapped around him. No sooner had the thought made itself known then he shoved it from his mind, horrified. Obviously, the elevated air in the astronomy tower had made him start to lose his sense. 

Castiel had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that Dean was looking around, finding the method by which Castiel had reached his perch. But he did notice when Dean’s leg suddenly swung over the wide beam Castiel was sitting on so that the soldier could sit opposite him in the rafters. Castiel jumped in surprise again, not as badly as before, but his eyes widened as Dean scooted slightly closer on the beam. Castiel stared at him for a moment before he realized that his feet, stretched out as they were, were very close to the alpha’s crotch. He immediately pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, trying to contain himself to as little space as possible.

The new position accentuated the slightness of his frame, something that Dean had not noticed the other night at the party. Castiel had been wearing a tuxedo then, all put together and assembled perfectly. Now, though, the prince wore simple jeans and a large blue sweater that hung loose on his torso and brought out the bright blue of his eyes. His hair, which had been gelled and styled at the party, now stuck up every which direction in soft waves. Dean found himself resisting the urge to reach out and touch the omega’s hair, test to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

“What are you doing?” He squawked, watching as Dean scooted even closer now that the space in front of him was free.

“Well, I figured since you wouldn’t go down there, I’d come up here.” Dean explained with a smile. Castiel blushed and stared down at the book cover in his lap. 

“I wasn’t really avoiding you.” He explained softly. He glanced up at Dean for a brief second before looking back down again. “It’s just . . . hard to break with habit, I suppose.”

“Habit?” Dean wondered, and Castiel nodded.

“I’m just so used to staying out of the way and minding my own business.” The prince explained with a shrug. “It never even occurred to me that you might be looking to spend time together.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he scooted another inch closer. “Cas, we’re going to get married. Of course I want us to spend time together.” 

“Oh.” Castiel mumbled, a heavy blush staining his cheeks. He was still caught on the use of the nickname. No one ever called him by nicknames; it was always _highness_ or _majesty_ or his full name. It felt a little too familiar for him, but who was he to correct his future alpha? And, if he were being totally honest, he kind of liked it. 

“Yes, oh. Isn’t it normal for people in arranged marriages to get to know each other?” Dean wondered, but Castiel shook his head. 

“Not really, no. My parents met a couple of weeks before their wedding, and they would see each other at the engagement parties and banquets, but they never really talked. Mother says that if father’s name hadn’t been on the contract she signed, she wouldn’t have known it until six months into the marriage.” Castiel explained with a shrug. 

“That can’t be true. Surely she would have heard it when she heard other people talking to him.” Dean countered, but Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, because everyone around here calls us by our first names.” He muttered. Dean’s mouth turned downward in a small frown as he considered the prince’s words; Castiel was right. Everyone called the royal family by their titles. 

“Well, she surely would have heard his parents talking to him?” He offered, but Castiel shook his head with a snort. 

“Sergeant Winchester, I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but the royal family doesn’t really talk to each other. In fact, we don’t even talk at each other. We tend to avoid each other at all costs.” Castiel said. “And that behavior was learned. His family acted that way, so our family acts that way.” 

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to change that.” Dean decided. “We can start by dropping the Sergeant bit. Call me Dean . . . please.” He seemed to add the _please_ on as an afterthought, but it still shocked Castiel. It shocked him enough that he nodded without dissent. 

“Does your family talk to each other?” Castiel wondered, and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, too much, actually.” Dean admitted with a rueful smile. “There’s always someone talking somewhere, whether it’s mom to dad, or dad to Sam, or Sam to me, or me to mom. If we’re not talking, mom’ll usually be humming or singing. There’s always some noise.”

“That must be nice.” Castiel murmured thoughtfully. “We don’t really . . . say anything around here.” 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Dean said with a frown. The halls were always so empty and silent, like the catacombs he visited once as a child. Well, actually, the catacombs had been louder because there’d been tourists there. So, essentially, a long maze of tunnels filled with the bones of dead people was louder than an entire palace stuffed to the brim with staff and the royal family. 

Dean had thought that maybe it had been because of his arrival, some sort of misdirected effort to make a good first impression on him and his family, but now he was seeing differently. He was seeing that this atmosphere wasn’t different at all for the palace. He felt another surge of sadness for the lonely prince, locked away in this beautiful palace with no one to talk to. He suddenly remembered that Castiel once had older brothers, and he wondered whether it had been like this when they had been alive, but he didn’t ask for fear of offending the prince. He definitely didn’t want that, not when they were just starting to talk. 

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when Castiel asked, “Speaking of your family, how do they like it here?”

Dean smiled. “They like it well enough, I suppose. I think they’re eager to return home, but we’re waiting for a date to be set before they do.” He sounded sad at the thought of their departure, and Castiel felt his heart twist for the alpha, even while he was touched with envy. What must it be like to have a family he actually liked enough to want to have around? Castiel saw his parents so rarely that it made no difference, either way, but Dean seemed genuinely distressed by the idea of his family’s leaving. 

“You’ll miss them.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Dean nodded anyway. 

“Yes. I’ve been away so long with my military service, it’s nice to finally have them back. It’ll be tough to see them go again.” Dean admitted. 

Castiel blushed softly and glanced down to pick at the cuff of the large sweater he wore. “Not that I’m not enjoying our conversation. But why are you here with me when you could be spending time with them?” He wondered. 

“Because you’re my family too, now.” Dean replied, and Castiel’s eyes shot back up to meet his. He’d stated it so simply, like it was already common knowledge, like it wasn’t a fact that ran so deeply into the threads of their destiny that it changed everything. 

“I am?” Castiel whispered softly, and Dean smiled and nodded. 

“We’re going to be each other’s family someday, Cas. Might as well get used to it now, right?” 

“I suppose.” Cas replied, but the small, grateful smile on his face belied any of the sting the words may have held. He glanced down at his book again. “You really should spend some more time with them before they go.” He was suddenly loath at the idea of Dean leaving him up here, but he knew he couldn’t be selfish.

“How about this; I will go spend time with my family if you come with me.” Dean offered. Castiel froze. 

“You really think they want to meet me?” Castiel wondered, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Of course they do, Cas. Now that you’re my family, you’re their family too.” Dean explained gently. “I know my mom is especially eager to meet you.” 

“Why? I’m not important.” Castiel said it so simply, like it was absolute truth. Dean’s heart ached for him.

“Why would you think you’re not important?” Dean asked instead.

“Because I’m an omega.” Castiel replied. There was no bitterness behind the words, no harshness. To him, it was fact; he was omega, so he was lesser. Dean couldn’t have his mate thinking that way. He smiled gently. 

“Castiel, she’s an omega too, you know.” Dean murmured. Castiel blushed and nodded. Dean reached forward and took Castiel by the chin, lifting his head up so their eyes could meet. “My mother is probably the most important person in our home; she’s the one who holds everything together. Three alphas and one omega, and the omega is, by far, the most valuable.” 

“But that’s in your home. Here…that’s not the case.” Castiel said. 

Dean shrugged. “Then I guess we’ll have to change that too.” 

\-------------

“I wonder where Dean’s gotten to?” Mary murmured, glancing out the window toward the large side lawn. Everything was so green and perfect here; it seemed unnatural, and that was to a woman who’d spent her entire life working in gardens. 

“I don’t know. Maybe he went to look at the stables? He mentioned something about that earlier.” John replied without looking up from his book. 

Mary sighed heavily and looked back out the window. She felt trapped. The palace was nice, but she couldn’t really go anywhere without feeling like she was intruding. Everything looked too…perfect. She was afraid if she pulled a book from a shelf, the entire building would come collapsing down around her. 

Right then, the door to the parlor where they were sitting opened, and Dean walked in, followed closely by none other than Castiel. Sam glanced up from his textbook and smiled at the couple. “Hey, you found him!” 

“Yep. Got a little help from Joshua.” Dean explained with a wink at Castiel. The prince blushed and glanced down at his feet. Mary stood and moved toward the other omega, a welcoming smile on her face. 

“Castiel, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” She murmured, pulling him into a hug. Castiel stiffened for a moment, as though he were unsure with what to do with the gesture, but then his arms came up to encircle her. Mary realized quickly, like Dean had, that Castiel was not used to being paid attention to. The way he responded to the hug was so…stiff and uncertain. No one should act that way with a simple human gesture. 

When she pulled back, her expression was schooled back into something warm. She gestured toward one of the couches in the room. “Why don’t we sit for a little while?” 

Castiel followed her and sat gingerly on the center cushion while Mary and Dean took the seats on either side of him. 

“How are you enjoying your stay?” Castiel asked, folding his hands tightly in his lap. 

“Very well! The palace is very nice. Everything’s so beautiful.” Mary enthused, and Castiel smiled softly. 

“So, pretty much it feels like a museum?” He asked, and Mary’s mouth quirked into a small smile.

“I guess you could say that. I’m sure that you don’t feel the same, having grown up here.” She said, but Castiel shook his head. 

“No, it feels pretty much the exact same.” He admitted with a smirk. “But there are spots that are more livable than others.” 

“Like the rafters?” Dean supplied. Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Rafters?” Sam asked from his spot on the chair across from them.

Castiel blushed. “When you’ve lived here as long as I have, you find your spots where you can actually breathe. Dean found me in one of my spots.”

“In the rafters?”

“Yes, in the rafters.”

“Of the astronomy tower.” Dean finished for him. Castiel glared at him, but Dean seemed unrepentant, his mouth pulling into a small smirk at the prince’s glare.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Mary wondered, her eyes wide with concern. 

“Only when people come up and startle you, it is.” Castiel explained lightly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I told you, I would’ve caught you.” But his tone was almost affectionate, like he enjoyed the back and forth. Castiel blushed again and glanced down, trying to ignore the fluttering in his chest. This almost felt like…flirting. But Dean wouldn’t flirt with him so openly, would he? Perhaps it was simply a show for his family. 

Right then, a knock sounded at the door. 

“Come in.” John called, and the door swung open to admit Zachariah. 

“Ah, I’d heard you were here, Castiel. Hello, Winchesters.” He said by way of greeting. Mary’s eyebrows furrowed, and Castiel realized that was where Dean must get it from. She glanced at Castiel, confused, and the prince didn’t have to know her well to know what she was thinking. He’d only been here about five minutes. How the hell could Zachariah know where he was? Castiel smiled softly and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, “They always know.” 

John stood to face his father’s advisor. “Zachariah, to what do we owe the pleasure?” 

“The king has been called out on some important business, and the queen has gone with him. As such, I wanted to see if you all wanted to take dinner in the main dining room, or in here.” Zachariah explained. Castiel spoke up. 

“Actually, Zachariah, could we take it in the north dining room?” 

Zachariah looked like he was about to chastise the prince for speaking out of turn, but Dean stopped him by clearing his throat loudly. “Of course, Highness. I’ll have the kitchen staff prepare everything.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel murmured softly. He looked over at Mary as Zachariah turned and strode back out. “I think you’ll like that part of the palace. It’s much more homey. Anyways, I’ll leave you all to get ready. When do you think you’ll want to eat?”

“Whenever’s good for you.” Mary responded.

“When do you all usually eat?” Cas asked instead. 

“Well…” Mary started up again. 

“Let’s just say six thirty.” Dean interrupted, rolling his eyes at his father. “I’m not going to die of hunger just because we’re trying to out-polite each other.”

Castiel glared at him but spoke to Mary still. “Six thirty it is, then. I’ll be sure to tell Hael to take you there for dinner instead.” 

“Thank you, Dear.” Mary said, pulling Castiel into one final hug. “We’ll see you at dinner.” 

Castiel responded much more quickly this time, his arms automatically wrapping around his future mother-in-law. Once she released him, he headed for the door.

“I’m going to walk Cas back to his room.” Dean informed his family. 

“You don’t have to.” Cas assured him, mindful of his limited time with his family.

Dean smiled. “I want to.” He responded easily. Cas blushed and nodded before turning to lead the way from the room. 

Once the door shut behind them, Mary turned to John with a sad smile on her face. “I’m glad that Dean’s going to be here for him. He needs someone.” 

John held out his arms toward her, and she readily stepped into his warmth. “Dean’s going to take good care of him, just like we raised him to do.” 

\---------------  
Dean followed Castiel back to his rooms, asking him about the various portraits and artwork on the walls. Castiel usually shrugged and replied, “Some distant, long-dead relative.” 

“Wow, your family history is just so rich. You really make it come alive.” Dean muttered after the fifth similar response. Cas chuckled and blushed. 

“Sorry. It’s just…I don’t know, they’re all the same. Nothing ever changes. I can almost see why some people are discontent.” He murmured the last part so softly, Dean thought he might have misheard him. But then he saw the way Castiel’s eyes flickered toward the guard standing about fifteen feet away, and he realized why Castiel always acted on edge. Zachariah had known exactly where Castiel was, without Castiel or Dean having told anyone where they were going. He was struck again with the impression that this palace was more of a prison to the omega than anything else. 

They finally stopped outside of Castiel’s door, and the omega blushed as he smiled up at him. “I really enjoyed our time together, Dean.” 

“I did too.” Dean murmured, his eyes warm. “Promise me you won’t disappear again?”

Castiel nodded. “I promise.” He didn’t think he could stay away from Dean now, even if he tried. There was something about the alpha that kept pulling him closer, drawing him in, and Cas found that he didn’t actually mind it. 

“I’ll see you at dinner?” Dean confirmed, and Cas smiled. 

“I’ll see you at dinner.” He responded. Dean looked like he was about to walk away, but paused for a moment. He looked down at Cas, a hesitant smile on his face as he bent down to press a brief kiss to the omega’s cheek. As he started to pull back, he saw him. Zachariah lurked in the shadows, his beady eyes watching them intently. Dean didn’t know if he was there just to spy on them or to talk to Castiel, but he didn’t like either option.

“Get inside.” He murmured softly, his lips still right by the omega’s ear. “If Zachariah knocks, don’t answer. I’ll come back to walk you to dinner.” Castiel nodded and gave him one more tentative smile before stepping into his rooms. Dean didn’t walk away until he heard the door latch behind the omega.

Behind the locked door, Castiel slid down to the floor and dropped his head into his hands. He rubbed at the spot where Dean had kissed his cheek, his heart skipping with the memory of those chapped lips pressed against his smooth skin that remained warm under his hand. He finally allowed the wide grin that he’d been fighting all afternoon to spread across his face. Dean was…different, but a good kind of different, the kind of different that Castiel needed more of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartholomew groaned silently. Leave it to his son to break with tradition. Who the hell actually liked the other person in an arranged marriage?

“How did it go?” Zachariah asked, his tinny voice (which was somehow even more annoying than usual) filtering through the phone.

 

“I think it went well,” Bartholomew responded, glancing down at the written document in his hand. “They signed the pact.”

 

He fought down the tinge of jealousy that surged up as he recalled the chief’s words: _I’m only signing this because I believe that boy you’ve got lined up to be the next king might actually make something of your country._

 

There had once been a time when they said that about Bartholomew, back when he’d been the hopeful heir, when he’d been the one who would change everything. But, obviously, he’d somehow failed, so now, Dean was that new hope for the people. Bartholomew pulled smug satisfaction from the thought that, like him and all the kings before him, Dean would fail. He’d let down his own people. Bartholomew pushed the thoughts away and turned his attention back to the conversation with Zachariah. He kept his tone light as he said, “This engagement couldn’t have come at a better time.”

 

“How so, Majesty?” Zachariah asked, obviously demanding further information without outright demanding. Bart smirked; he liked grating on Zach’s nerves. The old douchebag had been a thorn in Bartholomew’s side for his entire reign, but his methods were efficient and his results were excellent, so Bartholomew was loathe to dispose of him.

 

“Yes, I believe more peoples are willing to align themselves with us now that we have a potential new heir to the throne,” Bartholomew admitted. Silence filtered over the line for several seconds before Zachariah spoke.

 

“Majesty, if you’d like, we can find another…” Zachariah offered. Bartholomew knew what the old man was offering without his having said it. Bartholomew shook his head.

 

“No. Who knows; maybe he’ll hate my whiny bitch of an omega son and call the thing off himself,” Bartholomew muttered.

 

“I doubt that,” Zachariah warned. “They’re, uh, they’re getting closer.”

 

“Wait, they’re actually talking?” Bartholomew asked, aghast. When he’d been engaged to Naomi, he’d put off speaking to her until absolutely necessary. Hell, twenty-three years of marriage later, and he was still doing that.

 

“Yes. I believe it started that same day you left for your trip,” Zachariah related. Bartholomew groaned silently. Leave it to his bitch son to break with tradition. Who the hell actually liked the other person in an arranged marriage?

 

“Wait, how close?” Bartholomew asked, suddenly struck by an idea. If the alpha had taken his son, broken the chastity vow...

 

“There hasn’t been any sexual intercourse.” Zachariah replied, ending that idea effectively. Bartholomew sighed, but then stopped himself. Why was he trying to ruin this? The alpha hadn’t done anything to him or his family to prove that he wouldn’t make a good king. He’d probably make for a great king.

 

Which was what bothered Bartholomew the most. He’d give his son to the low-life alpha, the very same alpha soldier whom they’d plucked from obscurity on some backwards outpost, and the alpha would actually improve things. And then he, not Bartholomew, would be the one remembered for changing the country’s fate and bringing about a new era. But Bartholomew could rise above all that. He could twist it in such a way to present Dean as his protégé, that way Dean’s successes would be his, as well. He needed to start meeting with Dean as soon as he returned.

 

“Where are they now?” Bartholomew asked.

 

“The family’s private beach, Sir.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“This was the perfect day for this,” Dean rumbled from where he lay on the towel next to Cas’s. . The omega hummed his agreement but didn’t say anything otherwise. Dean peeked an eye open and glanced over to find the prince sitting up on his blanket, hunched over a book.

 

“Cas! It’s the beach! You’re not supposed to read at the beach,” Dean groaned.

 

Cas smirked but still didn’t look up as he asked, “Oh really? And what am I supposed to be doing? Lying around and turning into a fried tomato?”

 

“You could go swimming,” Dean suggested, pointing out to where Sam swam a little ways off-shore. Cas shook his head.

 

“The beach is an excellent place to read, Dean. Perfect lighting, perfect atmosphere, perfect background noise. Well, when you’re not being interrupted, anyways,” He said with another smirk. Dean sat up and gently tugged the book from Cas’s hands.

 

“Come on; we’ll have more than enough time to read later when we get back. Come swimming with me,” Dean coaxed, smiling softly when Cas finally lifted his eyes to the alpha’s face. Cas sighed and nodded.

 

“I suppose,” he conceded. Dean grinned triumphantly and stood, tugging Cas up with him.

 

“We’re headed out there,” He said to his parents who were lounging nearby in chairs under the giant beach umbrella they’d bought with them. Mary waved at them before turning her attention back to her book.

 

“She gets to read,” Cas pointed out petulantly.

 

“Yeah, well, that’s what older people do,” Dean responded as he started tugging Cas toward the clear, aqua water.

 

“I heard that!” Mary called after them. Dean didn’t respond to her, instead picking up his pace as he moved toward the water.

 

“Not so fast!” Cas whined, his steps unsure on the lumpy, shifting white sand below. Dean didn’t even hesitate as he scooped Cas up bridal style, ignoring Cas’s undignified yelp, and carried him toward the waves.

 

“Dean!” Cas squeaked, trying to ignore the sudden hammering of his heart as he was pressed right up against the alpha’s bare chest. It had been hard enough before, when all he had to do was try to keep his eyes to himself, but now he had to keep his hands to himself, also. He’d known, on some subconscious level, that Dean was built; the man was a soldier. But he hadn’t quite been prepared for when Dean had pulled his t-shirt off to reveal the toned muscles beneath.

 

Cas had immediately sensed a quandary: stare at Dean’s chest the entire beach trip and blush and stammer and act like a creeper or find something else to distract his thoughts so he wouldn’t stare and blush and stammer. Hence, the book; it had been the perfect solution. But now, Dean had taken that from him. Now, there wouldn’t be anything to keep him from staring…or touching.

 

Goddammit.

 

He was almost relieved when Dean finally placed him down in the shallow water. Almost. He tried to ignore the sense of loss that had accompanied the loss of Dean’s touch. He didn’t have long to mourn, though, because Dean immediately splashed him with some water. The omega sputtered indignantly for a split second before looking up to find a mischievous grin plastered across Dean’s face.

 

“What’s wrong, Cas? Scared of a little water?” Dean teased. Cas frowned and shrugged, glancing away and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Dean’s expression immediately fell.

 

“Cas, I am so sorry! If I’d known—” He started walking toward the prince, and right when he was about to touch him, Cas splashed him back.

 

“Gotcha!” He said with a smirk. Dean looked shocked for a second, and then immediately sprang into action, splashing Cas and chasing him around the shallow waters. Cas’s delighted laughter floated up toward where Mary and John sat under the umbrella, and she looked up from her book to watch Dean and Cas play in the ocean.

 

“You know, I think he’s doing better already.” She murmured to her husband, and John nodded.

 

“He actually talked to me this morning at breakfast. Asked if I had enough syrup for my waffles,” John said, and Mary’s smile grew. To an outsider, it might seem odd that such a small thing was cause for hope, but in Cas’s case, every little step made Mary’s heart lift. When they’d first met the prince the week before, he could barely make eye contact with John or Sam. Even Dean had a hard time getting the omega to open up to him. But now, he seemed much more open and happy, especially around Dean.

 

“It’s slow going, but it’s happening.” She spoke softly, mindful of the breeze that could carry her words up to the top of the beach where they’d left the car. She didn’t have to look to know that there were at least two palace guards stationed there, watching them.

 

“Baby steps.” John murmured. She nodded and smiled fondly as Dean picked Cas up and dunked them both under a wave.

 

\---------------

 

When Cas and Dean returned to their towels, Dean flopped down onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Cas immediately pulled out the sunscreen and began to apply liberal amounts to his arms and torso and legs. When it came time for his back, he glanced over to where Mary sat, wondering if it would be too forward to ask for her help.

 

“I can get it,” Dean offered from beside him. Cas looked back at the alpha to find one bright green eye studying him closely and felt a bright flush rise up along his neck. Had the alpha been watching him the entire time? As Cas contemplated the question, he found that he didn’t mind. He was actually kind of pleased by the attention. Cas swallowed nervously but nodded as he handed the sunscreen to Dean and turned so that the alpha could reach his back.

 

He heard Dean shift into a sitting position and stiffened in anticipation of having the alpha’s hands on him. But then Dean’s fingers were brushing along his spine as the alpha breathed out right next to his ear, “Relax, Cas. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

The words were out before Cas could stop himself. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

 

“What are you worried about then?” Dean wondered, his tone still soft and low. Cas heard him squirt some of the sunscreen out, and then a second later, his hands were on Cas’s back, rubbing in firm, tantalizing motions.

 

Cas gasped as Dean’s hands worked slowly and methodically over his back, applying just the right amount of pressure at just the right spots. “This,” He admitted breathily.

 

“This?” Dean prodded, his fingers grazing along Cas’s spine.

 

“I was worried I might enjoy it too much,” Cas whispered. Dean’s hands stopped for a full second but then immediately resumed their ministrations.

 

“Then there’s definitely nothing to be worried about,” Dean whispered right against the shell of his ear. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying something, Cas.”

 

Cas’s eyes slid shut, and he fought the low groan that threatened to rise in his throat as Dean’s hands slid to his lower back to rub the skin there.

 

“And I think we’d both really enjoy it if I kissed you right now,” Dean whispered against the back of Cas’s neck. Cas’s eyes snapped open, and he wondered if he’d heard right. Maybe he was suffering from heat stroke?

 

“Really?” He whispered back. He felt the way Dean’s nose nuzzled against the back of his neck in an up and down motion. Cas was so tempted to say yes, but then his eyes immediately flicked up toward where the guards stood ever watchful. “Not here,” He whispered.

 

He suddenly stood and tugged Dean up with him.

 

“We’re going to go exploring,” He announced to the others before pulling Dean away from the group and further down the beach.

 

“What are we exploring?” Dean asked as he followed behind Cas.

 

“Somewhere private,” Cas responded with a shy smile, and Dean grinned. He glanced over his shoulder toward the guards, only to find that one of them had started to follow.

 

“We’ve got company,” he murmured back to Cas, and the prince nodded.

 

“I know; we’ll lose him soon enough,” he promised, tightening his hold on Dean’s hand.

 

Cas led Dean further down the beach, stepping around large rocks and other pieces of drift that had washed up. After several moments of silence, Dean spoke again.

 

“The book you were reading, about battles and such, do you often read books like that?” He asked, and Cas nodded.

 

“I used to read them in preparation for when I’d be serving under Michael. But then he and Lucy died, and I was suddenly next in line to be king. So then I started studying for when that happened. You know, avoid the mistakes of the past and such, maybe end this stupid war with Chaos once and for all,” Cas said. He sighed heavily. “It never once occurred to me that I might not present alpha. I mean, the males in our family had presented as alphas for hundreds of years. Then I presented as omega, and I knew that for all of father’s talk about a different future for omegas, he would always view me as the traitor, the one who ruined his line.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean murmured, unsure of how else to respond. Cas smiled ruefully.

 

“Yeah, I was too. I was especially worried about when I…” He stopped short and glanced at Dean nervously. Dean’s smile was understanding.

 

“I get it. But you don’t really have anything to be nervous of; you know that, right?” Dean assured him, his eyes sincere. Cas smiled softly and nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t be here with you otherwise,” he said, squeezing Dean’s hand in his. He glanced around and then smiled widely as his eyes landed on something. “There. Come on!” Cas pulled Dean toward a large grouping of boulders nestled right up against one of the cliffs.

 

Dean cast one last glance over his shoulder; the guard was still following at a discreet distance. He shrugged and allowed Cas to pull him between the boulders toward a small opening in the cliff wall. It was almost completely hidden behind a large rock; Dean would have missed it if Cas hadn’t been pulling him right toward it.

 

“You’re not claustrophobic, right?” Cas paused to ask, and Dean shook his head. Cas grinned. “Awesome.” As Cas turned back to lead Dean into the dark entrance of the cave, Dean smirked at the prince’s use of that last word. It was a word that Dean used, not one that he’d ever heard Cas use before now. He liked the thought that he was already rubbing off on the omega.

 

Cas paused to pull out his cell phone and turned on the flashlight before he took them any deeper into the darkness of the cave. As they picked their way slowly through the rocks and rubble underfoot, Dean heard something coming from further in the cave. He paused for a moment, but Cas tugged him onward. 

 

“Almost there,” Cas said. Dean could hardly hear him over the growing thunder that seemed to echo throughout the cave.

 

“What’s that noise?” Dean called, but Cas just smiled and kept walking. After a few more minutes of stumbling along, Dean saw another entrance up ahead. He unconsciously pressed toward it faster, hurrying Cas’s pace, as well. As they drew closer, his eyes squinted, trying to figure out what he was seeing. Beyond the entrance, he saw nothing but white and blue. And then they were stepping through the entrance, and Dean gasped. The entrance was right behind a waterfall. His eyes were drawn upward toward the source of the waterfall, but all he could see was more blue and white crashing down past their ledge to the unknown below.

 

He glanced over and met Cas’s smile. “Beautiful,” he mouthed, and Cas nodded. He jerked his head off to the side, and Dean looked that way to find a small rocky path that led downward from the ledge they were standing on. He nodded and Cas started toward it, but Dean placed a hand on his arm and stepped ahead of him. Cas rolled his eyes but allowed Dean to move ahead of him. Cas had been coming to this spot all his life, but if Dean wanted to be all protective, who was he to argue?

 

Dean followed the narrow path, occasionally reaching back to place a steadying hand on Cas’s arm or help the omega over a particularly steep ledge. He knew that Cas was indulging his need to be overprotective, and he found that he didn’t mind being indulged.

 

When they finally reached the bottom of the path, they were across the cavern from the waterfall, and Dean was finally able to look up to see the top of the cliff that the water was tumbling over. They were also able to talk to each other without having to shout to be heard over the roar of the fall.

 

“This place is awesome!” He said to Cas, and the omega smiled. Cas sat down on the ground and leaned back, resting his weight on his hands behind him. He nodded toward the ground next to him, and Dean sat down, mimicking his pose.

 

“My brothers and I, this used to be our favorite place to come and play when we were younger. One summer, we came to the beach every single day, and as soon as we arrived, we’d run off to here. Our nannies would get so angry because they could never figure out where we went.”

 

“Did they ever figure it out?” Dean asked, and Cas shook his head.

 

“Nope. They tried everything; they followed us, they questioned us, they tried to scare us. None of it worked, though. This was our spot, and no one but the four of us ever knew,” Cas said, smiling happily. A couple of moments passed, and the smile was slowly replaced by a frown. “And then they all died, and I was the only one who knew.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. Only the _four_ of them knew? They _all_ died? “I thought you had two brothers?” Cas froze for a split second but then forced himself to relax.

 

“We sometimes had a friend who would join us. His name was Gabriel.” The finality in his tone told Dean that it was not a topic up for discussion. The prince smiled up at Dean instead. “Well, now you know, too.” Dean smiled down at him, content to stare into the omega’s blue eyes that seemed to match the exact shade of the water below them in the pool.

 

“Your eyes match the water,” he murmured softly. He brought his hand up to cup Cas’s chin gently, tilting his face so he could look more closely into his eyes. A bright blush rose up along Cas’s cheeks.

 

“Your eyes match the leaves on the tree outside my window,” he responded, his blue eyes dilating as Dean leaned in closer. Dean smiled and brushed his nose against Cas’s.

 

“Do you think about me every time you see those leaves?” He asked. His tone was teasing, but his eyes were serious, like he really wanted to know. Like he _needed_ to know.

 

“I think about you all the time,” Cas admitted breathlessly, his eyes dropping to Dean’s mouth, which seemed to move closer to his own with every heartbeat. “Dean?”

 

“Yes, Cas?” Dean whispered right against his mouth.

 

“Do you think about m—” Cas’s question was cut off against Dean’s firm lips as the alpha claimed his first kiss from the omega. Cas gasped in surprise, but he seemed to quickly recover. He began to respond to the kiss, and he brought one of his hands up to slide up along Dean’s cheek and into his hair. As his fingers tangled into the alpha’s soft hair and tugged gently, Dean groaned and slid his tongue out to lick along the omega’s lower lip.

 

Cas gasped at the sensation, allowing Dean slide his tongue into Cas’s mouth. As Dean’s tongue deftly stroked against Cas’s, the prince brought his other hand up to curl around Dean’s neck and hold them tightly together. Cas felt every nerve in his body surge upward, urging his body closer to the alpha’s, instinct driving him to press tighter against him, to create as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. He needed Dean _now_ ; he craved his touch like he craved air or water. He needed the alpha over him, under him, around him, inside him; he needed him everywhere at once.

 

But before he could make any of that happen, Dean pulled away. Cas whined at the loss and chased after him, but Dean shook his head. He dropped one last regretful kiss on the corner of the omega’s mouth before pulling away completely.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas. We can’t. You have your vow, and I have to protect that at any cost,” Dean murmured apologetically as his fingers stroked along Cas’s heated cheek.

 

“But you want to, right?” Cas asked, suddenly afraid of what the answer might be. Had he done it wrong? Had he done something to chase the alpha away?

 

“Trust me, I want to!” Dean rushed to assure him. “I want to so bad.” Dean’s tone faltered on the last words, and Castiel pressed back into his space.

 

“If we both want it, then why can’t we have it?” Cas whispered, his eyes pleading.

 

“Baby, we have to do this right. We have to wait,” Dean whispered back, his green eyes sorrowful. “I want to do right by you.”

 

His words halted Cas. This was for him. Dean was waiting for his sake, because of his vow. He was protecting Cas.

 

Cas knew he needed to calm down, but he also knew that would be damn near impossible given his proximity to the alpha. He shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head. He counted to ten, made sure he had control over himself, and then he nodded.

 

“I understand, Dean,” He finally said, his blue eyes opening slowly. He smiled gratefully as Dean pressed one final kiss against his temple before standing. 

 

Dean stretched out his hand toward Cas and smiled sweetly. “Come on. I’m sure they’re getting worried by now.”

 

Cas took the offered hand and stood. He smiled nervously. “Thank you.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as his long, roughened fingers tangled with Cas’s slim ones. “For what?”

 

“For being so nice about this. I know it can’t be easy.” Cas murmured, his eyes dropping down to the cavern floor. Dean grinned and brought a hand under his chin to nudge his face back upward.

 

“Sweetheart, anything for you. And I think that the wait will make it that much sweeter when we finally are allowed to be together completely,” Dean admitted.

 

Cas blushed but nodded. “I think so, too.”

 

Dean’s grin turned mischievous. “See, Cas, that’s why we make such a great team. We agree on the important stuff.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean! You scared me!" Cas scolded when Dean finally removed his hand from over his mouth.
> 
> "Sorry, I had to act fast while everyone else was looking the other way," Dean explained with a shrug. 
> 
> "Really? You really needed to drag me into a closet so we could talk?" Cas wondered. 
> 
> "Among other things."

Cas wandered down the servants' hall that connected the kitchen to the north dining room, dodging around maids and cooks' boys, his nose buried in a book like usual. Other than the occasional _sorry_ and _pardon, majesty_ , he acknowledged no one, and no one acknowledged him. So it came as quite the surprise when someone's hands suddenly wrapped around his wrist and over his mouth, and gently yanked him into a small, dark closet.

The door slammed shut behind him, cutting off all light. Panic flooded Castiel's system for a split second, causing his heart to hammer in his chest, but then the growingly familiar scent washed over him, calming him some. The chain for the single bulb dangling overhead light was yanked, and dim light flooded the small space. Cas squinted his eyes until he could make out Dean's grinning face right near his own.

"Dean! You scared me!" Cas scolded when Dean finally removed his hand from over his mouth. Even as he scolded him, Cas relaxed into the alpha's hold. 

"Sorry, I had to act fast while everyone else was looking the other way," Dean explained with a shrug. 

"Really? You really needed to drag me into a closet so we could talk?" Cas wondered. 

"Among other things." 

"Other things?" Cas questioned, arching an eyebrow. "What kind of other things?"

"Oh, you know..." Dean teased, his eyes dropping to Cas's mouth. 

"I don't think I do," Cas protested with a smirk. "You may need to show me." 

"Well, if you absolutely require a demonstration, majesty," Dean murmured as he bent down toward Cas, his intent clear in his eyes. 

Cas shook his head. "That's not my name." 

Dean smiled and brought his lips right near Castiel's, close enough that Cas would only need to shift the barest of inches to reach him, but Dean didn't close that final distance. Instead he whispered, "Kiss me, Castiel." 

The omega's eyelids fluttered shut as he closed the breath of distance between them and gently pressed their mouths together, the pressure nothing short of delicious as their lips moved together for several long moments. 

Dean eventually pulled back, his expression smug as Cas released a content sigh. 

"I suppose that warrants a closet," Cas allowed, and Dean chuckled, his fingers tightening around Cas's wrist. "How was your meeting with my father?" 

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Insufferable, as always. I mean, Bartholomew just kept spouting more of his _Keep the lower classes in their place_ bullshit, and Zachariah kept throwing in his unnecessary comments about omegas and dominating them. I mean, it's like they don't even comprehend how ignorant they sound!" Dean hissed. Cas reached up to smooth out the wrinkles along his forehead, his blue eyes concerned. Dean smiled ruefully. "On the one hand, I wish you could be there with me, but then on the other hand, I don't want you to hear some of the terrible stuff they say about..." He trailed off. 

"I know," Cas murmured. "It's probably not any different than what they've said my entire life."

Dean shook his head. "It shouldn't be like that, though!" He sighed heavily. "And then I come talk to you and throw it all off on your shoulders. I feel like I'm always leaving you to do clean-up with my emotions afterward." 

Cas smiled. "That's what I'm here for, Dean." He pressed closer to the alpha's chest and slid his arms up around his neck. "I'm always happy to help with your emotional clean-up."

"You really don't mind?" Dean wondered, and Cas shook his head. 

"That's what mates are for, right?" He didn't say it aloud, but he was thrilled that Dean came to him instead of to some other omega, like his father did. He liked being the person that Dean chose to be with, even in the midst of a castle full of omegas who would give him anything.

Dean smiled and brought his lips back to Cas's in a tender kiss. His mouth was so gentle, brushing against Cas's in soft strokes. But, like always, it didn't take long for the kiss to turn hungry, passionate even. 

Dean soon had Cas pressed back up against the shelves, his entire body caging the omega in as he grinded their hips together. His mouth worked its way from Castiel's red-bitten mouth to his throat, his lips latching onto an inch of skin that could easily be hid below a collar. 

"You taste so sweet," Dean praised when he pulled off of Cas's neck. "Like honey and milk." 

Cas chuckled breathily. "I think that's my lotion you're tasting." 

"Pretty sure it's you," Dean countered as he nipped at the skin he had just marked up, pulling a startled gasp of his name from the omega. 

Dean's mouth returned to Cas's mouth to swallow down the sound, his lips insistent against the omega's as he whispered, "Say it again." 

"Dean," Cas whispered again. "Dean, please!" 

Dean growled low in his throat and nipped at Castiel's lower lip, his tongue diving in to explore his omega's mouth. Something tugged at the back of his mind, warning him to stop, reminding him that this wasn't a good idea. He ignored it, pressing his hips tighter against Cas's, his long leg insinuating itself between Cas's thigh. 

Cas began to roll his hips against Dean, his crotch rubbing deliciously against Dean's thigh each time. Dean could smell how slick Cas was getting for him, his body ready to be taken. Dean growled and rubbed his dick against Cas's hip, the layers of clothing doing nothing to diminish the sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"That's right, sweetheart," Dean ground out. "Move just like that." 

Cas whimpered and buried his face in Dean's throat, his nose scenting along the warm skin there. He had just latched onto the skin, his soft lips sucking his own hidden mark into the alpha's skin, when the closet door suddenly swung open, bright light flooding the small space.

Both Cas and Dean froze as the unsuspecting maid let out a yelp and dropped her pile of linens to the floor. Cas glanced up at Dean and drew up short. Dean's eyes were deep alpha red, the kind of red that only came out with intense emotion. Cas had been affected by their kiss, sure, but Dean... Dean looked wrecked.

Cas looked over the top of Dean's arm, smiling weakly at the intruder. 

"Hello, Betsy," he murmured. 

"I'm so sorry, majesty. I didn't mean..." She trailed off when Dean groaned and buried his face in Cas's neck, his entire body shuddering with need. 

"We may just need a couple of moments..." Cas murmured, nodding toward the door. Betsy nodded and shut the door again.

Cas ran a soothing hand up Dean's side, up to his cheek. "Dean? Dean, are you okay?" He whispered tentatively. "Baby, please, come back to me."

Dean drew several shuddering breathe through his mouth, trying to refrain himself from scenting that delicious skin at Cas's neck. He cursed himself mentally. He'd completely lost his head there, completely forgotten about Cas's vow. If that maid hadn't shown up, he would've taken the omega, standing right here in this closet. And Cas would've let him. 

"I'm back," Dean finally ground out. He pulled his head back to stare into Cas's eyes. "I'm so sorry." 

"Why?" Cas wondered, his eyes cautious. 

"I almost... I mean, we almost..." He struggled with an explanation, and Cas smiled softly. 

"If we had, it would've been okay," he whispered. "In a few months' time, we'll be mated anyways. What does it really matter if we go ahead with the physical part now?"

"Because your first time shouldn't be something quick and shameful in a dark closet in a back hallway," Dean whispered, his eyes as earnest as Cas had ever seen them. "Our first time should be something beautiful, where I can spend hours making you feel as loved and worthy as you are." 

Cas blushed, his mind supplying images to match Dean's words. He could see them, Dean pushing inside of him, touching the deepest part of him, spending hours pulling him apart piece by piece. He shivered, his pupils blown. "I'd like that." 

"I know, which is why we need to wait," Dean whispered, pausing to press one last chaste kiss against Cas's mouth. He straightened up and fixed Cas's collar as the omega did the same for him. 

"Shit!" Dean suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Cas asked warily. 

"I got so distracted with...you and your...everything," Dean took another deep breath to clear his head again, "I didn't even talk to you about...fuck!" He whispered frantically, pulling a folder from the shelf behind him. He handed it to Cas, and the omega opened it to peruse the contents. 

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"Zachariah and I were going over the files for some military bases, and well, I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to see this one." 

"How so?" 

"He looked surprised when he saw it filed in with the others, and then he got all tense and tried to hide it," Dean explained. "Said it was an old base that got shut down before the beginning of the war." 

"Okay?" Cas asked, flipping to the second page. "That's not unusual; there were a ton of military cutbacks about twenty years ago, so a lot of bases were closed down."

"Yeah, but this base is still operating." Dean whispered, pointing at the file. "I know because I was placed on a security detail for some trucks that were going to that base just three months ago," Dean explained. 

"Did you go on the base?" Cas asked, but Dean shook his head. 

"No, we traded the trucks off to a different security detail in a town about twenty miles away," Dean recalled. 

Cas's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Dean. "Is that normal to trade off escorts so close to the final drop site?" 

"Nope," Dean replied. 

"I don't see a name for the base," Cas commented, flipping back through the file to try to find a name. 

"That's because it doesn't have one," Dean explained. "It just has a number, like those small security outposts along the border." Dean pointed at a number on the file's first page. "Which, this is on the border, but it's definitely a fully-operational base, not an outpost."

"Someone's going to a lot of trouble to hide this place, whatever it is," Cas muttered. "What's the name of the town it's near? The town you made the trade-off in?" He asked.

"Riverwood." 

Cas froze at the name, his eyes shooting up to meet Dean's. 

"You're sure about that?" He asked. 

"Absolutely. Why?" 

Cas sighed and shook his head. "Just before Gabe died–" 

"Gabe?" Dean interrupted. 

"The friend I told you about before. The one who knew about the waterfall," Cas said. "Right before he died, he sent me a scrap of paper with the name _Riverwood_ and some numbers written on it. I tried asking my father about it, but he brushed me off, said it wasn't my concern. I would have looked into it, but right after that Gabe and my brothers died, then I presented as an omega and that whole shitstorm happened." 

"So did you ever actually find out what it was?" Dean asked eagerly, but Cas shook his head.

"No. Once I presented, I was never allowed to leave the palace without some sort of escort, and my father would have killed me for snooping around in something like this. He still might, actually." 

Dean shook his head. "So what's out there?" 

Cas shrugged, his eyebrows furrowing. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he grinned up at Dean. 

"But I know how we can find out!" 

\----------------

"A trip?" Bartholomew asked, his tone skeptical. 

Dean nodded, his face the picture of innocence. "I was thinking it might do Castiel and I both some good to get out of the palace, see the towns and meet the people. It'd be great PR, at the very least." 

"Is that really the wisest decision with the wedding so soon?" Zachariah interjected, but Bartholomew held up a hand to quiet him. 

"The wedding's not for another five to six months, at least," Dean protested. "And the trip will only take two to three weeks at most." 

"And you're right; interacting with the two of you will be good for the people," Bartholomew muttered. He stared down at the top of his desk. "Naomi and I simply cannot leave right now; there's too much going on right now." 

Dean already knew that; it was what had given Castiel the idea. He'd known that his parents couldn't leave the capitol simply because of obligations here. It was the perfect arrangement. 

"We'd need to find a chaperone to travel with you," Bartholomew continued to think to aloud.

"Actually, I may have one already. Joshua's been talking about going to visit some family up north. I figured, if it's all right with him, we could travel with him there and back." 

Dean had already mentioned the plan to Joshua, and the old religious man had been more than willing to travel with the newlyweds-to-be; all that remained was obtaining Bartholomew's permission. 

"We'd have to put off our training sessions," Zachariah pointed out. 

"Well, considering that I'm not planning on being king for quite a while even after the marriage, I don't think that'll be a problem," Dean reasoned. 

"He's right. I think we can spare a few weeks off. And I think the time away will be good for both you and Castiel. You'll come back refreshed and ready to jump right back in again," Bartholomew decided. His face turned stern. "I just need to know that I can trust you to honor my son's vow." 

"That won't be a problem," Dean assured him. "I want to do right by Castiel, and that means holding off until the time is proper." 

"Excellent!" Bartholomew cried, clapping his hands together. "We'll start setting up arrangements as soon as possible. Hopefully you can be out of here by the end of the week." 

"Thank you, Sir," Dean said, standing from his seat. 

"Thank you!" Bartholomew said. Dean saluted and left without another word. 

Bartholomew waited until the door shut before allowing the smile to slide from his face. He looked to Zachariah. "It looks like you were right. What do you bet that their route will pass through Riverwood?" 

Just the day before, Zachariah had informed Bartholomew about the missing file–the file for an unnamed base that Castiel had asked about before his brothers had died. Now it looked like that base had caught Dean's attention as well. Bartholomew had no doubt that they had both come up with this plan together; he knew that Dean told Cas everything. Which still didn't make any sense to him... What kind of alpha talked to his omega about this kind of shit? His thoughts were interrupted by his chief counselor.

"Should we stop them?" Zachariah asked, but Bartholomew shook his head. 

"We don't want to arouse suspicion. Let them go on their tour; they won't find anything out there," he said. 

"But if they do?" Zachariah countered. 

"Then we have plans in place," Bartholomew reminded, his tone growing annoyed. 

"Of course, majesty. I'll go make arrangements for their journey," Zachariah excused himself, standing to leave. Bartholomew waved him off and turned his attention back to the files on his desk. 

\----------------------

"It's all set. He wants us out by the end of the week," Dean whispered to Cas as they slipped into a different closet, this one in a more secluded area of the palace. 

"Awesome!" Cas enthused. "Do you think they know?" 

"I think they suspect something, but I think they're waiting for us to show our hand first before they make any counter-moves," Dean guessed. 

"That sounds about right," Cas agreed. "So we'll just have to be extra careful with how we act." 

"Well, that's nothing new," Dean reasoned. Cas's mind flashed back to the previous day in the linen closet, when neither of them was very careful. His face must have reflected his skepticism, because Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

"Yeah, I know. We're doing a bang-up job with that as it is." 

They fell into silence, each contemplating their options. Soon, Cas cleared his throat delicately, and Dean looked back at him. "We could always...instate some personal rules, for ourselves."

Dean arched an eyebrow, but said nothing to stop Cas, so the prince continued. "We could say no touching at all without our chaperone present." 

Dean thought about it and nodded. "No touching in the limo, even if Joshua is there," he added. 

"We could remove all temptation and say no alone time; we should always have a chaperone with us," 

"Always?" Dean muttered with a grimace. 

Cas nodded solemnly. "Always. Also, no sharing a bed at one of the hotels, not even platonically."

"Kisses should only be for photo ops, so the safe areas, like the cheek or forehead," Dean suggested. 

"Right. And no sex," Cas finished with a shrug. "Simple enough, right?" 

"Simple enough," Dean echoed. He glanced toward the door. "We should really get back out there before..." He didn't have to say anything further for Cas to know that he was thinking about the day before.

"Right! Um...I'll go first, and you can follow in a couple minutes?"

"Sounds good. I'll, uh, see you at dinner?" Dean confirmed and Cas nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner," he promised. He reached up on tiptoes to kiss Dean goodbye, but stopped short when he remembered their new rules. Instead he blushed furiously and rushed from the closet with one final muttered farewell.

Dean groaned and dropped his head into his hands. This was going to be anything but simple.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Cas stood just inside the palace doors, waiting for them to open. They could hear Bartholomew just beyond the doors, giving his press conference on the palace steps. Their hands were joined between them, and Cas couldn't seem to stop the tingles that were racing up his arm down to the pit of his stomach. This was the first time he and Dean had even touched since their conversation about rules the previous week. It had been nine days. Nine long, torturous days of seeing the alpha but not being able to feel him. 

He glanced over to see if their simple interaction was having anywhere near the same effect on the alpha, but Dean's face remained impassive and firm. Cas sighed and looked back ahead. Apparently not. He felt Dean's fingers tighten around his, and he glanced over to find Dean looking at him. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, but Cas shook his head. 

"It's nothing. I'm just...ready to get going. I hate that father always has to have these speeches. Why can't we just leave like any other normal couple going on holiday?" 

Dean smiled gently and ran his thumb over the back of Cas's hand. "Because we're not like any other normal couple, and we're not going on holiday." He tugged the omega closer so that he didn't have to speak above a quiet murmur to be heard. 

"Remember that as far as he knows, we're doing this for publicity, so it would make sense for him to milk the most out of it, right?" 

"Right," Cas whispered, his blue eyes caught on Dean's. Dean smiled and smoothed his thumb over the back of Cas's hand again. 

"I've missed you," the alpha whispered, and Cas smiled tremulously. 

"I've missed you, too," he whispered back. "I mean, I see you every day, but..." He trailed off, but Dean knew what he meant. He nodded and chuckled. 

"Stupid rules," he mumbled, and Cas giggled. 

"Stupid rules," the omega echoed. Dean's head ducked the tiniest bit, his eyes still intent on Cas's. 

"You know, there are going to be a lot of cameras out there," he pointed out. 

Cas nodded. "Yes, I saw them setting up from my window earlier."

"You know, if we were to kiss right now, right as the doors opened, we could technically say it was for the cameras," Dean suggested with a smirk, his head slowly lowering even further. 

Cas giggled and blushed as he went up on tiptoes. "You make a very valid point, sir." His arms slowly slid up around Dean's neck, his grip tight and possessive after days of being deprived of this. 

He tugged his alpha's head down, desperate for the feel of his mouth, but Dean wasn't complaining. Not that he had any right to, given the way his arms wrapped around Cas's slim waist and yanked him in. His eyes remained locked onto Cas's as he finally brought their lips together, his green eyes greedily drinking in everything from the way Cas's blue eyes dilated to the darkening flush along his cheeks. 

Cas whimpered and pressed himself tighter against Dean, his heated body demanding _more_. Dean's growl seemed to be ripped from him as he began to nip at Cas's lower lip, his eyes bright and hungry and passionate where they stared into the omega's. 

Suddenly, the latch on the door turned, causing them both to freeze.

They ripped apart from one another with barely a second to spare, chests heaving, lips swollen, hair mussed. Cas reached across to link their hands between them again as they stepped out onto the top stair, their smiles wide and forced as they waved to the cameras. 

Cas felt disheveled and frustrated, so he could only imagine what he looked like. One glance at his mother's disapproving expression confirmed his suspicion. He chanced a glance up at Dean and found that Dean's appearance matched his own. A single tuft of hair stuck straight up at the back of his head from where Cas's fingers had been running through it. 

A small giggle escaped Cas, and his alpha looked down at him, his eyebrows furrowed. Cas pointed at the back of his head and mouthed, "Fix your hair." Dean reached up to smooth his hair out, but he somehow only managed to make the hair stand up more. Cas giggled again and shook his head, his eyes sparking mischievously. Dean rolled his eyes and bent down so that Cas could fix it for him. 

Once Dean's hair was flat and presentable, the couple turned back to the cameras, their smiles now genuine as they waved for a few seconds more before descending the rest of the staircase to their waiting car, one of three that were being used for the trip. The other two cars acted as both decoys and transportation for their security detail and the palace photographer who would be traveling with them. Dean allowed Cas to slide in first before offering one final wave to the cameras and sliding in himself. 

He was about to slide up right next to Cas and wrap his arm around him, when he remembered their rule. _No touching in the car._ Dean sighed and folded his hands in his lap, tightly lacing his fingers together. A few moments later, the door opened again, and this time Joshua slid inside. He smiled warmly at them. 

"Good morning!" 

"Good morning, Joshua," they echoed almost in unison. 

Joshua smirked and shook his head. "You know, I feel like that sounded a little too innocent for you two." Cas blushed, but Dean just chuckled.

"Don't worry, we promise to behave," Dean assured the older man. "We, uh, came up with a few rules for ourselves." 

Joshua arched an eyebrow. "Rules?" When they both nodded silently, he held out a hand. "Rules like?" 

Cas was the first to speak up. "Uh, simple things, like no kissing, no touching..." 

"No alone time..." Dean supplied.

Joshua shook his head, his expression confused. "Why?"

Cas's blush deepened, and he cast a guilty, sidelong glance toward Dean, whose cheeks also looked a little flushed. 

Dean glanced over at him and offered a small smile before looking back at the religious man. "Uh, Cas and I seem to have a little bit of trouble controlling ourselves." 

Joshua's eyebrows furrowed. "How so?" 

"Well, we had all of about thirty seconds alone earlier, and you see how that ended," Dean said with a smirk. 

Joshua nodded like he finally understood. "I see. Well, I suppose it's wise to set some boundaries." But even as he said the words, a small smile played around his mouth, and Cas couldn't help but feel nervous about that small smile. 

\----------------

The first week of travel was uneventful. They traveled east first so that their ultimate destination, the unnamed base outside of Riverwood, wouldn't be incredibly obvious. They stopped in several towns, meeting the town officials and some of the citizens. 

Cas would occasionally hold a baby or Dean would play with some children. Every time this happened, the palace photographer who was traveling with them, Balthazar, would capture a picture of Dean playing with the kids or Cas smiling at the baby, but then he'd also capture a picture of the other's expression as they watched the interaction, their smile soft and hopeful for the time when they'd have their own children to hold and play with. 

After snapping yet another of those photos on the fourth day of travel, Balthazar stood to wait with Joshua, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I swear, those two were made for this. I don't even have to tell them how to act; they're so in love, they do it all for me." 

Joshua chuckled and shook his head, but offered no comment. Balthazar brought his camera up so the religious man could see the picture he'd just taken of Dean watching Cas play with a toddler. "I mean, would you look at those heart eyes? The tension between them is just so...delicious!" 

"If you'd like to call it that, sure," Joshua allowed. 

Balth stared at him. "Well, what would you call it?" 

Joshua shook his head. "Try riding in the same car with them for hours at a time. I think you'll find that there's only one word to describe that tension." 

Balthazar arched an eyebrow at him, waiting. Joshua smirked. "It's frustrating." 

Balthazar chuckled. "I guess I can see that. And we're only half way in!" 

"Eh, I'm not too worried about it," Joshua assured the photographer. "We're headed for Pine Crest next." 

"Pine Crest?" Balthazar asked, and Joshua nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

Joshua smirked. "Have you ever been to Pine Crest? Met its chief citizen?" 

"Uh, no, can't say that I have," Balthazar admitted. 

"Trust me, you'll understand when you meet him. I won't have to worry about this," he pointed between Dean and Cas, who were standing a good six inches apart as they talked to the toddler's mother, "for much longer."

\-----------------

They drove into Pine Crest early the next morning. Cas and Dean were somewhat shocked by the sheer number of people waiting to greet them. In the other towns, there had been a fair number of citizens who likes the streets to cheer and greet them, but here it looked like nearly every citizen had turned out along the main road to cheer and wave at them as they drove past. 

"There are a lot of citizens in this town," Cas commented, and Joshua chuckled. 

"Yep! It's not surprising, considering their chief citizen."

Dean glanced over at the older man. "Meaning?" 

"I think it'll be better if you just meet him," Joshua explained. Dean considered it for a moment before shrugging and looking back out the window at the people lining the streets. 

When their car finally pulled to a stop in front of the city hall, a palace guard was immediately there to open the door for them. They stepped out of the limo, and a fresh wave of cheers erupted from the crowd around them. Dean and Cas waved, their hands automatically linking between them as they began to climb the stairs up to the large, grinning man who waited at the top. 

He hurried down the stairs toward them, his arms open wide. "Hello!! Hello!! Welcome!" He cried. 

He reached Cas first and immediately pulled the prince into a tight hug. "It is so good to see you, Majesty!" He squeezed the prince tighter, letting out a soft hum of contentment. Cas patted him gingerly on the back, but his wide eyes were fixed on Dean, the silent message clear: What the hell do I do? 

"I think that's quite enough, Chief Citizen..." Dean trailed off, unsure of what to call him. 

"Cupid!" The man cried, releasing Cas and moving on to Dean next. He pulled the soldier into just as tight of a hug, so now it was Dean's turn to helplessly stare at Cas. "I am Chief Citizen Cupid!" 

"Cupid like the little guy with the wings and the heart arrows?" Dean asked when the man finally released him. 

"Exactly!" He replied as he moved onto Joshua next. "Hello, Josh! You're looking well!" He pulled the older man into a hug, and Joshua rolled his eyes as he patted the man on the back. 

"And you, Cupid. And you," he assured him. When Cupid pulled away, he spun around to address the crowds behind them. 

"Isn't it a magnificent day to be young and in love?" He cried out jovially. The crowd cheered, and Cupid let out a boisterous laugh. "Yes! It is indeed! And I have rarely seen two people more in love than these!" He placed a hand on each of the engaged couple's shoulders, gently nudging them together. "Look at them! They're glowing!" 

Cas blushed, chancing a glance at Dean to find his alpha staring at him. He smiled softly, and Dean smiled back, his fingers tightening around Cas's. 

"You know, I feel that a kiss is in order!" Cupid suddenly cried out. Dean blanched, looking up at the chief citizen. Cupid grinned and winked at him before addressing the crowd again. "Don't you all agree?" The crowd cheered even more loudly. 

Dean glanced over at Cas only to find that the omega's face had flamed up even more. He looked at Dean, panic evident in his eyes. 

Dean looked up at Cupid, his smile tight and unnatural on his lips. "Are you sure that's absolutely necessary?" 

Instead of answering him directly, Cupid began to chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The people soon followed the example of their leader so that the entire square was filled with the chant. 

Dean looked over to Joshua, his expression desperate. Joshua, the smug bastard, simply shrugged. Dean looked down to Cas again, only to find him on the verge of a mini panic attack. 

Dean couldn't have that, not when there really wasn't anything worth panicking over. He reached up and grasped Cas's chin, turning the omega's head so he was forced to look into the alpha's eyes. He smirked and brought his lips to Cas's ear so he could whisper, "Wouldn't you say this is for the cameras?" And then he gently brushed his lips against Cas's. 

Cas's eyes barely had time to flutter shut before Dean was pulling back. Dean slid an arm around his waist and pulled him close against his side as they turned back toward the crowd. Cupid guffawed behind them. 

"You call that a kiss?" He cried indignantly. "I've gotten better kisses than that from my grandmother, and she's been dead for ten years!" 

"That's weird, right?" Dean muttered to Cas, causing the omega to giggle. The shorter man brought his hand up to cup his alpha's cheek, turning his face so they were looking right at each other. 

"It's mad weird," he murmured as he brought his lips back to Dean's in another longer kiss. This time, there was the tiniest bit of teeth and tongue there, just enough to tantalize each other before they pulled back, their cheeks heated, their eyes shining. 

"How was that?" Dean asked, glancing back at Cupid. The chief citizen's answering grin was huge.

\-----------------

After their tour of the town and the surrounding areas, Cupid took them back to his home where they would be staying for their visit. He led them through his house, pointing out the different curiosities he'd collected over the years. He led them upstairs to the second level where the bedrooms were located. 

He pointed to a door on the right. "Joshua, here is your room." 

He led the boys further down the hall. "And here, far away from the chaperone," he threw them a wink, "is your room." 

Both Cas and Dean froze. 

"Room?" Dean asked. "As in one room?" 

"Of course!" Cupid cried. 

"Uh...we don't...we're not..." Cas stumbled over his words. 

Cupid tsked under his breath and shook his head. "You honestly don't expect me to believe that, do you?" 

"Actually," Dean began, but Cupid's assistant ran up just then and whispered frantically in his ear. Cupid nodded once then turned his attention back to the couple. 

"I'm sorry; something has come up that requires my attention. If you need any further assistance, you may ring for one of the maids. Until the feast!" He cried, striding away down the hall, leaving Cas and Dean gaping after him. 

Dean looked to Joshua, who still stood in the open doorway to his room, but the older man just smirked and shrugged before closing the door behind him. _Traitor,_ Dean thought to himself. He looked back down at Cas to offer a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry; we'll get this sorted out by tonight," he assured the omega. "For right now, why don't you go lie down and rest?" 

Cas nodded and began to turn away, but paused when Dean remained in the doorway. He reached out to take the alpha's hand, his smile kind. 

"I know you have to be tired, too, Dean. Come lie down for a few minutes, at least," he urged, tugging his betrothed into the room. 

"Cas..." Dean murmured uncertainly, but Cas shook his head. 

"We'll just take a little nap, okay? I think we can manage that, don't you?" Cas questioned as he pulled Dean toward the bed. 

Dean shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, every moment of alone time we get...we don't tend to obey the rules." 

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled back the coverlet. "Dean, even if we do end up getting a little physical, it will be fine. I trust you," Cas assured him. He turned away so that his back was toward Dean. "Now undo my buttons." 

Dean's hands trembled as he brought them up to undo the row of dress buttons that ran down Cas's back. Once all of the buttons had been unhooked, Cas cast a shy glance over his shoulder at the alpha before allowing the garment to fall away, leaving him bare chested. He set the top away before reaching down to unbuckle his pants. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then regained his resolve and shoved them down, leaving him in nothing but little cotton briefs. 

He slid in under the covers then patted the bed with an inviting smile. "Come on, Dean. You know I won't be able to sleep, knowing you're up." 

Dean sighed then quickly stripped out of his own clothes, trying to ignore the way Cas's eyes tracked over his body as he did. When he was left in nothing but his boxer briefs, he climbed into bed as well. 

"Just sleep," Dean reminded, laying on his half of the bed with his hands tightly folded on his chest. 

"Just sleep," Cas echoed, his own hands gripped tightly together. 

Dean was expecting to lie there wide awake. He didn't anticipate falling asleep almost immediately to the steady rhythm of Cas's breathing. 

\-----------------

When Dean woke, he noticed a few minor differences from when he'd gone to sleep. Namely, the way his body was wrapped around Cas's. He was spooning him from behind with his hands splayed along Cas's flat stomach, and Cas's hands covered his to keep them there. 

His nose was buried in Cas's neck, like he'd been scenting him. And, given the hard-on he was now sporting, he didn't doubt for a second that's what he'd been doing. 

"Fuck," he hissed, trying to think of a way to extricate himself without waking Cas up. It proved to be pointless, since mere moments later, Cas began to stir. He wriggled back into Dean's warmth, humming contentedly. Dean let out a choked sound when Cas's ass brushed right against his stiffening cock. 

"Cas!" He rasped out, but the omega ignored him in favor of pressing tighter back. When he wriggled his ass a second time, Dean groaned. The back of Cas's underwear was soaked with slick, probably in response to Dean's current predicament. "Cas!" He ground out, his hips jerking as Cas wiggled again.

"What is it, alpha?" Cas mumbled blearily, still lost to sleep. 

"Cas, I need you to stop doing that," Dean pleaded. 

"Doing what?" Cas murmured, but then Dean suddenly clamped a hand over his hip to hold him still, effectively waking him. Cas gasped as he realized what was happening, his cheeks flaming bright red. 

"Dean, I am so sorry!" He whispered, but Dean didn't respond. He was too busy trying to regain control of himself. It was hard to do, especially with the way Cas's scent permeated the air, overwhelming his senses. 

"Just hold still, baby," he finally ground out. "Let me get control here." 

Cas whimpered but obeyed, forcing himself to ignore his body's instinct to grind back into that heat. He could feel slick pooling between his ass cheeks and rolling down. 

"Alpha," he whispered, his eyes sliding shut as he breathed in Dean's delicious scent. Dean shushed him softly as he rubbed small, soothing circles against Cas's stomach. 

Several minutes later, when they were both sure of themselves again, Dean chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah, we can _not_ share a room." He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Cas's neck then climbed out of the bed. "I'm going to talk to Joshua; go ahead and get cleaned up." 

"Yes, alpha," Cas mumbled, his cheeks a flaming red. He wouldn't even make eye contact with him. Dean paused by the bed and brushed a hand over his cheek. 

"Hey, I was just as affected as you," he murmured. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." 

Cas nodded but still said nothing, his eyes looking anywhere but Dean's. Dean sighed and dropped to his knees by the bed. He took Cas's chin in his hand. "Castiel, look at me." Cas's eyes flitted to Dean's. "It's okay. If anything, this proves that we won't have any trouble with the physical side of things, right?" He smirked. "Not that there was much doubt before." 

Cas smiled faintly, his eyes grateful. "I love you." 

Dean looked taken back for a moment, but then his eyes warmed as he leaned in to kiss the omega again. "I love you, too."

\------------------

While Cas got ready for that night's feast, Dean went down to Joshua's room to talk to him about the rooming situation. With heated cheeks, he stumbled through an explanation of what happened then waited anxiously for Joshua's judgment. 

The older man arched an eyebrow. "And this is a problem how?" 

Dean blanched at him, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "How? How? Sir, I have a duty to protect the prince." 

"Okay, yes. And sex with you puts him in danger?" Joshua wondered. Dean sighed and shook his head. 

"No! It's just..." He dropped his head into his hands and tugged at his hair. "This vow!" 

"The vow?" Joshua echoed. 

Dean groaned into his hands. "The abstinence vow he took. Bartholomew keeps stressing it over and over and over! And at first I didn't think it would be a problem, right? Because I wasn't going to fall for Cas! But then I did! And now anytime we're alone, it's a fucking struggle to keep our hands to ourselves. I mean, even when they're unconscious, our bodies still work against us!" 

Dean finally tapered off. He looked up, expecting judgment or condemnation in Joshua's expression. Instead, he found the older man trying to hold back his laughter. 

"Great, now you're laughing. Glad to see our problem is a source of entertainment for you," Dean groused, ready to stand. Joshua clapped a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. 

"Dean, stay seated. Let me tell you about that vow that Bartholomew keeps talking about, or at least what it's really about." 

Dean arched an eyebrow as he settled back into his chair. Joshua grinned. "You ever hear about the first Novaks? Back in the day?" Dean shook his head. "They were a pretty rowdy bunch—parties and drinking and gambling and sex nonstop. After the fourth Novak omega had to be whisked away in the middle of the night for an extended trip—you know, the nine-month-long kind—the current matriarch, Hester, created a vow that the omegas would take." 

"To prevent pregnancies?" Dean confirmed. 

"Right. At the time, there were a lot more Novak omegas, and they were all entitled to a large dowry. If they ended up pregnant through some sort of promiscuity, they didn't get any of it. No dowry, no marriage. No marriage meant a life of abstinence in the church." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Breaking the vow didn't automatically disqualify the omega from marriage. It was often a consequence of it, sure. Back then, having no dowry pretty much condemned them to a life of spinsterhood. But they could still marry." 

"So, if Cas and I were to...break the vow, we could still get married?" 

Joshua smiled. "Of course! Bartholomew just likes holding this shit over your head to try to keep you in line, under his control. But he can't really keep you and Cas from getting married." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Um, he's Cas's father. Even without the whole royalty thing, he could stop our marriage."

"But he won't," Joshua countered. 

"How do you—" 

Joshua chuckled. "Do you even know how much the people love you? Even before this trip, when you were still locked away in the palace, they adored you. But now that they've seen you two out together, they're mad over you! No, Bart wouldn't end the marriage, not unless he wants a riot on his hands." 

"So, you're pretty much encouraging me to go for it?" Dean asked. "You? Bartholomew's right hand man—"

Joshua interrupted. "That's Zachariah. I'm just his conscience on the rare occasion he feels he needs one." 

"And is this the kind of counsel you give him? Just go for it?" Dean asked, aghast. 

Joshua chuckled. "Most of the time, he's going to do what he wants anyways. But with you, there's a little more personal interest on my part." 

"How so?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Look, man, you try sitting in a car with y'all's level of sexual tension," Joshua chided. "Trust me, you'll understand." 

Dean blushed and ran a hand over the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I could see that..." 

"Look, I'm not going to tell you how to do things. If you really want to hold out, then go right ahead. But I am going to tell you that I think it's stupid and unnecessary." 

Dean sighed. "Thanks for the advice...I guess." 

"Any time," Joshua offered with a smile. Dean slowly stood and headed back out into the hall, lost in thought. It wasn't until he was halfway back to his room that he realized he hadn't actually gotten the rooms changed.

Cas was in the shower when he walked back into the room, but the room itself still smelled like him... Like them. Dean groaned as a fresh wave of arousal coursed through him. 

He was still frozen in that spot when the shower turned off, and still moments later when Cas walked out wearing nothing but a tied bathrobe. His eyes skimmed over Cas's slim frame, and he groaned again. 

He didn't allow himself to think as he surged forward to claim the omega's mouth with a ferocity that surprised them both. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, yanking their bodies flush together. And Cas, he didn't even fight him. 

With a moan, the omega threw himself into the kiss. He didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, didn't protest when Dean backed him up against the nearest wall, didn't do anything but wrap his legs around the alpha's waist and hang on. 

Dean nipped at Cas's lower lip then soothed it with his tongue, his head angling to deepen his invasion of his omega's mouth. His arms slid along Cas's back, wrapping him up completely as he began to thrust into his mouth with his tongue. Cas whimpered helplessly as Dean's mouth ravaged his, his hole producing more slick as he began to grind himself against Dean.

When Dean pulled his mouth away to whisper, "I want to take you to bed," Cas did nothing but nod and press in for another hungry kiss. 

Dean pulled away from the wall, his lips still pressed against Cas's as he carried him to the bed and gently laid him down. He pulled back just enough to look down at Cas, debauched as he was. He stared up at Dean with half-lidded eyes, his tongue flickering out to swipe at his swollen lower lip, his chest flushed a pretty pink. 

The omega drew in several shuddering breaths, his blue eyes tinged with gold as his pupils dilated. His eyes dropped to Dean's crotch where the alpha's pants were tented over his straining erection. Cas reached out to him, his voice little more than a choked whisper when he pleaded, "Alpha, please!"

Dean huffed out a chuckle as he climbed up over the omega. He was going straight to hell for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I'm so very, very sorry for how long it took to post this! I have literally been working on this chapter since the second week of November, but it has been incredibly slow going! Honestly, I still don't think it's where it should be, but at some point I gotta cut myself off, or I would never actually post anything! So, again, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in ages, and I'm even more sorry if it didn't quite match what you expected. I tried!
> 
> Okay, enjoy! Byeeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas huffed out a laugh. Responsibility...how he loathed that word. He'd always disliked it, even hated it at times. But he'd never truly loathed it and all that it represented until this very moment, when it threatened to tear his alpha away for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I've slowly started working on this again. Hopefully I won't get blocked again, since I have a general idea of the direction I want to take it in. Thank you so much for all of your patience with this.

_I'm going straight to hell for this_ , Dean thought again as he buried his nose in Cas's neck, scenting the flushed, heated skin.

He didn't realize that he'd spoken aloud until Cas huffed out a laugh and murmured, "As long as you take me with you." 

Dean grinned and pressed down harder against Cas. The omega whined beneath him, his slim hips rolling up in short, abortive thrusts. Dean did nothing to stop him, instead allowing his own hips to roll down against Cas's. 

"So slick for me, Sweetheart!" Dean ground out, and Cas moaned. His entire body jerked as one of Dean's big hands grabbed onto his waist and guided him tighter against him.

"Dean! Need you!" Cas pleaded brokenly as Dean nuzzled his jaw. 

"I know, sweetheart," he growled as his nose returned to his omega's neck. "Smell so good... All for me..." 

"All for you," Cas promised between gasps. "Only you." 

"Mine," Dean snarled. He latched onto the smooth skin of Cas's neck and began sucking a bruise into the  nearly unblemished canvas. Cas keened as his hands dove into Dean's hair to hold his head there. 

"Yours," he moaned. "All yours, alpha!" 

Dean's hand began to slide down his torso, down to his soaked hole. Cas whined greedily, his hips canting up, his hole desperate to be filled. Dean's fingers traced the rim of his hole, teasing him, ratcheting his need higher and higher. 

"Alpha!" Cas whined. "So empty..." 

Dean shushed him gently, his lips peppering soft pecks over his face. "We'll get there, honey..." He ran his fingers over Cas's hole until they were coated with the omega's slick, and then once he was sure his fingers were lubed enough, he slowly slid his index finger in. Cas's head fell back as his eyes slid shut. 

"Oh," he gasped, his pretty pink mouth falling open as his tight channel sucked Dean's finger in further. Dean groaned at the way Cas clenched around him, his erection hardening even more, to the point of becoming painful. 

Dean began to pump his finger in and out of Cas's slick hole, watching in fascination as Cas's rim fluttered around it. Squelching noises filled the room as the omega produced more slick for Dean's pumping. 

Dean had just added another finger, his eyes dark and lidded, his tongue flicking out to swipe at his lower lip, when a heavy knock sounded at the door. Staring at each other with wide eyes, their actions halted. 

"Dean?" Cas whispered. 

Dean shushed him softly, shaking his head. "Maybe they'll go away." 

They lay there, breathing softly into each other's mouths, counting the silence. After a moment, Dean huffed out a soft laugh and brought his mouth to Cas's again. "Wow, I didn't actually expect that to work..." 

Cas smiled tremulously as he pressed his lips to the alpha's. "Looks like luck's on our side..." They'd just lost themselves in the kiss when the knock sounded again. 

"Sergeant Winchester," someone called through the door. 

Dean groaned and dropped his face into Cas's neck. "Spoke too soon." He began to pull away, but Cas wrapped his long legs around his hips. 

"Don't go!" He begged, his eyes desperate. 

Dean silenced him with a gentle kiss. "I'm just going to tell them to go away." 

Cas nodded, claiming one more kiss from Dean before he unwrapped his legs. Dean stood and threw on a t-shirt and his boxers as he hurried to the door. He opened it just enough to peek out. 

Cupid's assistant, the one who'd whispered to him before he'd rushed away earlier, waited there, his expression anxious. 

"Yes?" Dean bit out, his face making it clear that he was displeased. 

"Sergeant Winchester, Chief Citizen Cupid requests your presence, immediately," the assistant stuttered out.  

"It's not really a good time," Dean ground out, starting to close the door again. 

The assistant stuck his foot in the door. "He says it's urgent, sir," the assistant urged. "He says it's about..." His voice dropped down to a whisper, "Riverwood." 

Dean froze, his eyes narrowing. "How the hell do you know about that?"  

"We just do, okay? Please, if you'll come with me, we can explain it all...just, not here," the assistant whispered, his eyes darting around nervously.  

Dean glanced back over his shoulder to the bed where Cas was now sitting up. Nodding decisively, the omega climbed off the bed. "Give me five minutes."

"Five minutes," Dean told the assistant before slamming the door in his face. 

\------------------ 

Cupid locked the door to his office, his face solemn as he returned to sit behind his desk. To look at his expression now, so somber and heavy, it would be easy to believe that his mouth had never known a smile. He studied the couple intently. 

"I need to know..." He hesitated for a moment. "What do you want for this country?" 

"What?" Dean's eyes squinted as he evaluated the beefy man.  

"What do you want for this country? For its future?" Cupid clarified.  

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance, both obviously confused. But then understanding lit the omega's face. He looked back to Cupid. "Something different."  

"How different?" Cupid wondered, folding his hands as he leaned forward to examine them.  

"I don't want my pups brought up in a country at war," Cas murmured. "I want them to have a good life, no matter if they're alpha or omega or beta." 

He looked over at Dean, and the alpha smiled encouragingly as he took his hand. The alpha glanced at Cupid. "What he said."  

Cupid glanced down. "I'd like that too. I love this town, this country; my family's lived here for generations. And when something arises that threatens what I love," he looked back up at the couple, "it doesn't sit well with me."  

"What's threatening your town?" Dean asked, immediately on alert.  

"Riverwood," Cupid sneered. "That place...there's something not right about it, and the rumor I heard is that you two are also getting bad vibes about that place."  

Dean's eyes narrowed. "How do you even know about it? It's pretty hush hush, _and_ it's a good hundred miles north."  

Cupid rolled his eyes. "I know Bartholomew likes to think that he's got everything locked up tight, but when random shipments in big, black military trucks start passing through my town in the dead of the night, every three months like clockwork, I make it my business to know what the hell's going on. Because it's my duty to protect these people."  

Cas's eyebrows rose. "Bartholomew might argue that it's your duty to serve him."  

Cupid snorted. "Then he doesn't know shit about what it means to be a true leader."  

"Wait..." Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell would the trucks pass through here? My outfit didn't come near your town when we escorted a shipment up there," he recalled, thinking of the time his unit had escorted a shipment to the base. 

"Because there are shipments coming from all over the country. The base just south of us sends the most, probably because it's the closest," Cupid guessed.  

"And no one's noticed?" Dean wondered. 

Cupid shrugged. "It's in most people's better interest _not_ to notice. And the way he does it...it's so perfectly planned. It's just often enough to look like supply runs, but not too often. Only a few of us chief citizens have noticed, and we've been keeping tabs on the situation...but lately it feels like it's getting worse." 

Dean stared down at his folded hands for a few moments more, trying to think of anything that one base might have that another would need. Only one thing came to mind, and he didn't like the thought of that. He looked back up at the older man. "Okay, so why are you telling us this?"  

Cupid sighed heavily. "Because I know that you two can make a difference. You're next in line; you can use that power to make the changes we need. But you need to know what you're going up against, and I can't help but feel that Riverwood is your key."  

"Why? How do you know it isn't just another base?" Cas wondered. Cupid shrugged. 

"I don't know; call it a gut feeling."  

Dean and Cas looked at each other, just long enough to nod before Dean asked, "Why tell us this now?"  

Cupid's eyes dropped to Cas's collar, which didn't quite hide the bruise Dean had sucked into the skin. The first hint of a smile toyed at the edges of his mouth as he assured them, "Trust me, I wouldn't have pulled you away from your...other activities for nothing. But I just received word from the chief citizen in Ridgemoore—that tiny little town you stopped off in yesterday—that they're sending another shipment through tonight," Cupid muttered. "And she says that at the rate the trucks are moving, they're in a pretty big hurry."  

Cas's eyes shot back up to the older man's.

"Does this shipment fit in with their regular schedule?" He asked. Cupid nodded, affirming that it was.

Cas's brow furrowed. They were sending trucks through now, when Cas and Dean were here? He glanced over at Dean, only to find the alpha staring down at his lap, his lips pursed in thought.  

The alpha was already planning. "I could sneak onto one of the trucks, or at the very least trail them to the base." 

"You can't," Cas suddenly declared. Dean's gaze shot to his, but he said nothing. Cas shook his head emphatically. "It's a trap."  

"We can't know that," Dean countered. "It may just be another regularly scheduled shipment." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "This is my father and Zachariah we're talking about here, Dean! Yes, we can know. They're testing you."  

"Look, this is what we came here for, right? And we're being handed an opportunity, practically on a silver platter, and you want to skip out because it _may_ be a trap?"

"I just...Dean, I have to go with my gut here," Cas reasoned. "It feels _off_. The whole thing is just too convenient." 

Dean sighed heavily. "Cas, what if it is a trap? I mean, what's the worst they could do? They won't kill me..." 

"Yes, they will!" Cas suddenly yelled, frustrated. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he drew in a shaky breath. "I know that you don't see it, because you don't know him as well as I do, but believe me when I say that Bartholomew is ruthless. He will stop at nothing to secure his power, and you...you pose a threat." 

Dean looked skeptical. Cas rose from his chair and sunk down onto his knees in front of his alpha, their hands gripped tightly in Dean's lap. Cas's voice was hoarse as he admitted, "I can see it when he looks at you, when you're not paying attention. He hates you for the hero you've become to the nation, and he would do anything to make himself the hero again. He'd drag you down to hell himself for a chance at redemption."

"Cas..." Dean breathed, his own eyes wet. "If something's threatening our people...we gotta know what it is. I gotta stop it. It's our responsibility." 

Cas huffed out a laugh. Responsibility...how he loathed that word. He'd always disliked it, even hated it at times. But he'd never truly loathed it and all that it represented until this very moment, when it threatened to tear his alpha away for ever. 

"Please, not now... Not when..." He trailed off, and Dean smiled gently, his fingers tracing over Cas's cheek.  

"I'll be careful, sweetheart. So careful. I won't even try to do anything; just a look around, okay?" Dean promised. Cas didn't nod. He wouldn't agree to this, even though he knew it was necessary. 

"You can't go alone," Cupid suddenly decided.  

"I kinda don't have a choice," Dean argued, but the chief citizen shook his head.  

"I'll send my assistant with you..."  

"The scrawny Asian kid?" Dean asked, and Cupid nodded. 

"Kevin grew up near there, and he's more than worth his salt in a pinch. Trust me, he'll be good," Cupid assured him. 

Dean sighed. "If you say so. When will the trucks arrive?" 

Cupid glanced over at the clock. "In about two hours." 

"That's right in the middle of the feast," Cas murmured, leaning into the hand that Dean stroked through his hair. 

"Yes, it'll be the perfect opportunity to slip away," Cupid agreed.  

Dean looked down at Cas, his gaze soft as he brushed a lock of hair off his creased forehead. "I promise, I'm going to come back to you." 

Cas nodded, but his eyes were still fearful. "You'd better."


End file.
